Finding My Way Back Home
by Lidi999
Summary: After Season Two of Young Justice. Wally never died when he disappeared, but now can he get back home to those he loves? Or will he forever be doomed to the future? Wally/Artemis/Nightwing POV
1. Chapter 1: Where's Wally?

Finding My Way Back Home

By: Lidi999

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! (If I didn't I wouldn't have killed Wally and left with a huge cliff hanger that won't ever get solved if they don't give us Season 3.)**

Chapter One:

Wally:

Wally's head was pounding. He moaned, "Artemis, my head it hurts," There was no reply.

"Artemis?" Wally asked. He fought heavy eye lids and found he was staring up a blue sky. He forced himself up into a sitting position, and found he way laying out in the middle of a grassy area. Trees were growing all around and flowers, some Wally couldn't name, were up in the grass. "This isn't funny Artemis!" Wally called.

He pushed off the ground, "Hello?" He called.

He heard the grass behind him get crushed under footsteps, he spun around.

A women, maybe about his age, maybe a little older stood there. She had on a dark red cloak with the hood up, which covered most of her head. Though Wally could still see dark black curls twisting under the hood and her icy blue eyes stared at him. Under the cloak she wore a long white dress that went over her feet and trailed lightly on the ground behind her. "Hello," She said.

Wally stared at her, "Who are you?"

The women smiled, "I am Ziva. It means brilliance. Who are you?"

"Wally. Wally West. Where am I?"

Ziva tugged her cloak tighter, "Here."

"Where's here? How'd I get here? Where is Artemis?" Wally asked.

Ziva frowned at him, "Here is the Earth, 3022. I am not sure how you came to be here and I have no idea of who this Artemis you speak of is."

Wally blinked, "Did you say 3022?" He asked.

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

Wally swallowed hard, "Do you like have a history book around here? That maybe talks about 2016?"

Ziva bent her eyebrows, "Why would you want to know of 2016? But yes, we have a history book. The books of years, it is what we use to keep track of everything in our world."

Wally nodded, "Take me to the book of years, now."

Ziva shook her head, "If I take you, you must tell why you are so interested in 2016."

Wally nodded, "Deal."

Ziva nodded, "Right this way."

LIDILIDI

"Here it is," Ziva said setting a huge book down in front of Wally.

Wally stared at it, "Uh?"

Ziva sighed, pulled to book to her, and flipped it open, "Here it 2016," She pushed the book at Wally.

Wally bent his head down and looked at the small print and then back up at Ziva, "Uh? Is there a part about heroes?"

Ziva sighed and pushed the book pages forward, "Here."

Wally looked back down, scanning the page.

Until, there was a picture of him. Wally West, A.K.A Kid Flash. The caption read. Wally looked at the words under the picture and started to read.

_Wally West was born November 11th of 1994. After repeating his Uncle's experiment he became the Kid Flash. _

_ For years Wally would under the Justice League on their own team being taught by his uncle. He worked along side other heroes also being taught by someone of the League. _

_ Five Years Later Wally was off the team with his girlfriend Artemis Crock, also a member of the original team. In the year 2016, five years, Wally and Artemis went back to work. Faking Artemis's death to help out Kaldur who was tricking the Light, who was tricking the Reach._

_ Shortly after Artemis was reveled and came home, Black Beetle, the new leader of the Reach, plotted the end of the human race. He put out machines all over the world that messed with the Earth's magnetic field. The Team joined back together and defeated all but one machine which had already started it's huge process._

_ Lex Luther told Flash (Page 138,203) and Impulse (Page 143,399) to run around the machine killing off it's energy. Kid Flash headed off to help._

_ Because Wally ran at a slower speed then either Flash or Impulse the machine hit him with the energy and Wally disappeared._

_ Wally West died June 20th of 2016 leaving behind his girlfriend Artemis Crock and his family._

Wally looked up, "Oh my god... I'm dead."

**Author's Note:**

** Please don't stare at me like that.**

** I know what you are thinking.**

** Lidi999 you have so many other stories, why start a new one?**

** Why not?**

** Guys Wally died on Saturday, it's Tuesday. Like everyone is still crying.**

** Okay he didn't die, he ceased.**

** AND I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT WALLY IS DEAD. If there is no speed force then Wally time traveled because his speed plus all the energy zapped him into the future. (Or past. I have it in the future.)**

** You have no idea how long it took me to find a name for Ziva. I was looking for something with a meaning I liked and wasn't a name you hear everyday. **

** I was going to make this a one shot, but... it's going to be a whole story. YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2: Numb

Chapter Two:

Nightwing

Let's be honest. Nightwing in no way believed Wally was dead. Far from it. He just hadn't said anything because he didn't want Artemis to get her hopes up. She was his best friend too.

So what was he doing now?

Well what dead person didn't leave something behind?

Nightwing was heading off to the place Wally had "died" and was going to scan for anything. Dust, hair, cells something that proved Wally had exploded or faded or been zapped. If he couldn't find any, he wasn't going to believe his best friend was dead.

He owned Wally that much.

Nightwing sighed and bit his lip. He had never got to tell Wally that he was sorry for taking Artemis for so long. He had always thought he would have more time. More time to laugh about it, and now he was- gone.  
_"Don't think dead. He's not dead. Wally can't be dead."_

Or at lest he hoped.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing stopped the bio ship, which he had asked for from M'gann on vague terms, on the icy land and climbed out. He looked around. It was so quiet.

"Wally?" He called.

No answer.

Nightwing shook his head and pulled out his scanner. He held it out in front of him and started walking around.

And he walked, and walked.

For five hours.

And we he was done all Nightwing all had was freezing fingers and no sign of Wally.

So all that could mean was...

Wally wasn't dead.

It was time to do some more research.

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Artemis felt numb. She laid on the sofa staring at the T.V. The newscaster was talking about how the Reach was finally gone thanks to the Reach.

Artemis wasn't listening.

All she wanted was for the door to open and Nelson to scramble to his feet and for Wally's voice to call out, "Babe?"

But that wasn't going to happen.

Wally was dead.

And the world would never know. Would never care. They would all believe Impulse was still Wally.

And sure Tigress fine, she had just been out yesterday stopping a crime. It was because Tigress had never loved Wally. Tigress hadn't known Wally for five plus years of her life.

Artemis had.

Tigress wasn't in love with anyone. She was on her own.

Artemis was in love with Wally.

Tigress hadn't had to tell Wally's parents he was gone.

Artemis had.

_Artemis raised her hand to the door and knocked. It opened a second later and Mr. and Mrs. West stood there. They looked at Artemis with smiles._

_ Artemis looked up and started crying, she couldn't do this. She couldn't tell the West their only child was dead._

_ Mr. and Mrs. West pulled Artemis into the house._

_ "What is it Artemis?" Mrs. West asked sitting her on the sofa._

_ "Is it something Wally did?" Mr. West asked._

_ Artemis choked by her tears, "Wally, he's-he's dead!" She wailed. The tears poured down her face. _

_ Mrs. West stared shocked at her husband for a second and then she turned to Artemis, "What?"_

_ Artemis looked at her, "Wally. He died today. Saving all of us!"_

_ And as if that was all she could take, Mrs. West fell on the sofa beside Artemis and wrapped her arms around her. Together they cried._

But Artemis didn't have tears anymore.

She just felt numb.

She felt left out from everyone else.

Everyone else had some one.

Even Nightwing who had left for a break, had Zatanna. Everyone knew all Nightwing had to do was call and Zatanna would come.

Artemis had no one.

Nelson trotted over to Artemis and whined. Artemis sighed and stuck her hand out. "I know buddy, I miss him too."

Nelson whined again and rested his head against the sofa. Artemis curled up tighter in a ball and stared blankly at the T.V.

Wally was never coming home.

Nothing would ever matter again.

**Author's Note: It's been a week and one day since Wally ceased.**

** UGH!**

** I WANT A SEASON 3 SO MUCH!**

** Next Chapter we go back to Wally! **


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

Chapter Three:

Wally:

"Oh my god! I'm dead!" Wally cried.

Ziva frowned at him, "You are not dead."

Wally stabbed his finger at the book, "No! Not here there! 2016! I'm DEAD!"

Ziva shook her head and pulled the book to her, "What do you speak of?" She bent her head over the book. She read, mouthing each word and then looked at Wally. "How is this possible?"

Wally stared at the book, the words he wished weren't true. "I-I don't know! Last I remember was I was running and energy was hitting me and I told Flash to tell Artemis- ARTEMIS!"

Wally grabbed the book and flipped the pages until he found the page on Artemis. He skipped over all the things he already knew and started reading,

_After the death of Wally West, Artemis dropped off the team. Many thought she was gone for good, but we now know Artemis took up the hero Tigress claiming she couldn't be Artemis anymore because Artemis was Wally's partner._

_ Tigress went on to fight toe to toe in many battles. She saved many people in her life, but sadly. Artemis died at the age of 77 and many believe because of heart break. She never married or had children._

Wally slammed his fist, "I have to go home!" He cried.

Ziva nodded, "I know of this, but there is nothing I can do."

Wally looked up, "You can't use a time machine? I mean Impulse di- Impulse traveled to my time in a time machine. He could never get it to work again. And he never came back so there was never a need for him to time travel if when he did the first time we fixed everything. UGH TIME TRAVEL!"

Ziva stared at Wally, "Either you are crazy or I am just not following."

Wally pushed the book towards her, "Impulse comes from the year 2056. It was really bad, meaning this year would be bad too. You have heard of the Reach right? They took over the world, but Impulse came back and warned us. He could never go home though so you would of never knew he came from 2056 and he would of never had to time travel so I bet time travel has yet to be made even though I just time traveled."

Ziva looked away, "Time travel has been out of reach for a long time. I have no idea of how you managed it. From what you tell, you should be dead."

"But I'm not."

Ziva nodded, "I see this."

"So what are we going to do?! I have to go home."

Ziva bit her bottom lip, "I do not know."

LIDILIDI

Nightwing sat on his computer researching some really long and complicated scientific theories of time travel. He wanted to know exactly what could cause it and how that worked. Was there is a limit to how far you could jump?

And why didn't he just ask Impulse?

Because Nightwing wanted to spare Impulse's feelings. If this failed, and Wally was really dead or gone forever. Nightwing didn't want to get anyone's hopes up only to have them crushed.

It was already bad enough having his own in danger.

As he searched, there was a knock on his door. Nightwing didn't look up, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and a very sad and beat Artemis walked in. Nightwing quickly closed out of what he was researching and jumped up, "Artemis!"

Artemis looked up at him and he felt his heart ache. Artemis's eyes were filled with pain and longing. "Hey," She whispered. She was wearing a pair of baggy black sweats with a matching black sweat shirt.

Nightwing sat on the edge of his desk, "What's up?"

Artemis looked around Nightwing's office, which was still set up in the old warehouse the team had used when the cave had been blown up, and sighed. "I don't know. I can't take the silence at home," She glanced at the wall where a picture of a younger, happier Wally and Nightwing hung, "but it follows me everywhere. I miss him so much Dick."

Nightwing bit his lip, it pained him to watch Artemis like this. She was his best friend as much as Wally was. _"Is," _Nightwing corrected himself.

"I know Artemis. It's hard on all of us."

Artemis wrapped her arms around herself, "And yet everyone can put this just out of reach and act okay. I can't. I miss him so much. I loved Wally."

Nightwing nodded, "He was my best friend Artemis. And I'm sure if he was here he laugh at us about being so sad. He say, I'm only Wally! Get over me."

"He never knew what it was like. I didn't really die. I was just gone."

Nightwing sighed, "But he missed you just as much as if you were dead."

Artemis shook her head, "Do you remember when we were all just kids starting on this team. Do you remember the mole thing? Remember how scared we were. I never thought I would see someone die."

Nightwing nodded, "I was only Robin then I never thought I go on to teach two more robins and a batgirl. Trust me. I never thought Robin would die or Tula."  
Artemis sighed, "Do you see why Wally and I left? Why do the heroes always die?"

Nightwing looked away, "I don't know Artemis."

"And why does it always have to be the one someone is close to?"

Nightwing shook his head, "I guess that's why we are a family Artemis. So that if one dies the others can be there for each other."

Artemis bit her lip, "I want him to walk through the front door so badly. Sometimes I wake up at night, from nightmares, some from when I was with Aqua lad and some of Wally dying. I wake up crying out for him and grabbing at the empty sheets. I'm really thinking about selling the house. I hate how big it feels now. It's nothing to me without Wally."

Nightwing pushed himself off the desk and walked over to Artemis, "Artemis. I miss him too," He said placing his hands on her shoulders, "I really do. And I know I'll never understand what you too had, but both of you were my best friends. So I'm here for you Artemis."

Artemis looked up at Nightwing and smiled, "Thanks Nightwing."

"It's what Wally would want."

Artemis sighed, "Well I should get going. I have to feed Nelson and all."

Nightwing nodded, "Stay strong Artemis. We are here for you."

Artemis nodded, "I'll try."

Nightwing bent down and gave her a quick hug, "See you later."

Artemis gave him a weak smile, "Bye."

Nightwing sighed and watched as Artemis turned and walked out of his door. He leaned against his desk. He needed to bring Wally home.

Not for him.

But for Artemis.

Wally was Artemis's other half and she couldn't function without him.

**Author's Note:**

** GUYS HAVE YOU HEARD!**

** They are having a meeting in April to talk about Young Justice and Green Lantern.**

** They have seen all our out cry.**

** I know it's just a meeting but still! **

** In other news. **

** Go to YouTube**

** Search: ****Young Justice / Iridescent**

** It should be by gtgrandom. (I told you to look up another one of their videos.)**

** Cry.**

** A lot.**

** Oh guys, my Spring Break is next week! WHOOP! **

** I am really loving writing this story.**

** And NO I WILL NOT SHIP NIGHTWING AND ARTEMIS JUST BECAUSE WALLY ISN'T AROUND.**

** NEVER.**

** I am a spitfire fan 100% of the time. **

** I just put the Dick/Artemis moment there because they are best friends and they both were really close to Wally. I really do think Artemis would go to Nightwing to talk. **

** Yep.**

** -Lidi999.**

** P.s.**

** If you are going to write a mean comment (This is on my profile) **

** Don't use the guest feature.**

** Okay?**

** Because using the guest feature proves you are a afraid of me.**

** Okay we are good!**

** Thanks to all the really nice reviews and reviewers you guys are amazing! **


	4. Chapter 4: Pretend

Chapter Four:

Wally:

"You may sleep here for now Wally West," Ziva said pushing open a door. She had lead Wally through the streets, which during the time Wally and Ziva had passed all of ten people, all who wore cloaks and wouldn't look Ziva in the eye. Ziva had lead Wally to her house. A simple one story house painted blue.

Wally stepped inside the room. It was gray with a bed pushed against one wall and a mirror against the other. "That door," Ziva said pointing, "is the bathroom, the other is the closet. I will fetch you clothes. Do you have any questions?"

Wally looked at Ziva, who still had yet to pull down her cloak, "Two actually. What's with the cloaks? Why won't people look you in the eye? And what do you really look like?"

"That is three questions Wally West."

"Sure. Sure. Answers?"

"The cloaks is how we live Wally West. I grew up wearing a cloak and everyone knew when I was younger wore a cloak. People do not look me in the eyes because I am what you would of called in your time, the president? Yes. That is the word. They can not look me in the eyes until I tell them they can. And I look like this," Ziva grabbed the cloak and pulled the strings and shoved the hood. It tumbled to the ground behind her.

Out from under the cloak, Wally saw that Ziva's hair was extremely curly and almost as black as night. Her blue eyes were even more icy and her face was sprinkled with freckles. Her skin was very pale and the white dress didn't help with that.

"Oh," Wally said.

Ziva bent down and picked up the cloak she folded it over her arm, "Yes. And if that is all I must go fetch you clothes and begin my research."

Wally frowned, "Ziva do you have close family, friends, boyfriend?"

Ziva shook her head, "My brother left long ago. My parents died when I was ten and I do not have time for a boyfriend."

Wally looked at her, "That's rough."

"Sure."

Wally bit his lip, "I wouldn't know how to live without my friends, family, and Artemis, my girlfriend."

Ziva nodded, "We come from different times Wally West. If you can go home maybe one day your great, great, great, grandchildren will understand."

"Okay," Wally said.

Ziva sighed, "Now if you do not mind, I have to go and get you clothes and begin my research."

Wally stepped into the room, "Sure."

Ziva put her cloak over her head and tied the string. She nodded at Wally and shut the door. Wally could hear her retreating footsteps go down the hall.

Wally sighed and turned and sat down on the bed and buried his head into his hands.

"Oh Artemis. You have no idea how much I miss you."

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

"Oh Wally. You have no idea how much I miss you," Artemis whispered to the grave in front of her.

Artemis spent a lot of time now in the graveyard out in front of Wally's grave. She raised her hand ran it over the 'W' of Wally's name. She bit her lip and looked away blinking away the tears. "Wally, I miss you. I love you. I wish you were still here. I hate feeling so empty. I can't go a day without crying. I can't even be Artemis."

Artemis looked down at the dirt, the grave met nothing. Wally's body was long gone, busted into whatever.

"You know all this crying can not be good for you."

Artemis jumped and looked up.

Bart Allen was leaning over the grave looking at her.

"Bart," Artemis sighed, "you scared the mess out of me."

Bart stepped around the grave and crouched down beside Artemis, "I never knew he was going to die. I'm sorry."

Artemis looked at him, "I know Bart. Wally wouldn't have been that close to you because his uncle is your grandpa. You wouldn't have known."

Bart sighed, "That and the world was pretty bad by the time I was born. We didn't even have a family photo album."

Artemis smiled weakly, "I know for a fact I am in the West's family album. They basically have made me their daughter. I mean Wally is always taking me ther..." Artemis stopped mid-sentence, "Wally was, _was_ always taking me there. He'll never again." She looked at Wally's grave.

Bart put his arm around Artemis, "I feel so awful wearing his suit."

Artemis shook her head, "No. Wally wanted you to follow in his footsteps. He was so proud of you Impulse. I think it pleased him to see that his family had some one to carry on hero life since we were getting out."

Bart looked around the grave yard and then looked back at Artemis, "I know I am young. Or old, which ever way you look at it, but in the time I knew Wally every time he saw you his eyes shined. He loved you. The whole time you were false dead, well Wally stayed at home acting sad. I talked to Uncle B during that time and he said Wally wouldn't even talk to him."

Artemis smiled weakly at Bart, "Thanks Bart."

Bart smiled back, "Now come on. No more crying," He stood up.

Artemis stood up too, "Did Nightwing send you after me? I went to see him the other day and I think I scared him."

Bart shook his head, "Nope. I came on my own."

Artemis sighed, "You going to the Tower? I'll go and be Tigress for awhile. It will put things off my mind."

Bart nodded, "Yea. Let's go."

"Let's."

LIDILIDI

Nightwing:

Nightwing stared at his computer.

He was looking at one really big, huge, extremely complicated puzzle that he had to put together alone.

If Wally had left no trace of life, meaning he wasn't dead, where had he gone? What had the energy done to him? Was he in a different dimension or had he time traveled? If he had time traveled had he gone back in time or forward? How far? How the heck did Nightwing get to him?

Nightwing sighed and rested his head against his desk.

And a knock at his door, bolted him up right. "Hey," Artemis, no Tigress, said pushing the door open.

Nightwing blinked at her, "Hi," He found it super strange how Artemis could become Tigress and put everything behind her and act like nothing was wrong, but the second she pulled back on her normal clothes, it was like the block drop and the sad came back.

Tigress smiled, "What are you doing Mr. needs a break from the team?"

Nightwing shrugged, "Research,"

Tigress nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go check with Batgirl and see if there is anything new."

Nightwing nodded, "Have fun."

Tigress saluted him and turned away, "See ya." She kicked the door shut behind her.

Nightwing sighed, deep down he knew Artemis knew that she was Tigress and Tigress was Artemis.

But he wasn't going to tell her that.

Because if Tigress helped Artemis deal with the pain, then so be it.

Tigress could stay.

**Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REALLY AMAZING REVIEWS GUYS!**

** I love all this feedback.**

** An answer to a question before it is asked.**

** Tigress and Artemis are the same person. Don't you think Artemis is smart enough to know that?**

** Yes, but Artemis lost her OTHER HALF! I think Artemis would like to pretend for awhile that Tigress is a different person from Artemis. Pretend until Artemis can deal with the pain of no Wally in her life.**

** Another thing, Bart isn't lying when he said he didn't know much about Wally. (Or in my story he isn't lying.)**

** I mean if Bart didn't come back Flash would of had died and Blue Beetle would of taken over. I really don't think Impulse's parents would sit him down and be like here is your whole family, blah, blah, **

** Ugh I'm crossing my fingers for a Season three. (Until then I've been watching my fav episodes of Season 1 and 2.) **

**And I still can't believe I have to ship my OTP in the afterlife. Sigh.**

** -Lidi999**


	5. Chapter 5: Sad

Chapter Five:

Wally:

Wally gasped as he sat straight up in bed, sweat dripped down his face. He panted and looked around.

And then it all came back to him.

He was in the future.

With Ziva.

In Ziva's house.

In the little bedroom, without Artemis.

Wally sighed and kicked off the covers and walked into the bathroom.

He turned of the sink and splashed cold water on his face, "Get a grip West," He muttered as he looked in the mirror.

He sighed, "I wonder if Ziva has hot coco." He shrugged at his reflection and turned and walked out of the bathroom and out into the hallway.

Wally carefully crept down the hall not making any noise, so Ziva wouldn't wake up, and slipped into the kitchen. He fumbled in the dark for a second before finding the light switch.

"Hello."

Wally jumped, "AH!" He spun around to find Ziva sitting at her kitchen table. "Oh my god, Ziva, you just scared me half to death!"

Ziva smiled, "I thought you would have trouble sleeping in a new place, so I sat up, waiting for you Wally West."

Wally stared at her, "Uh okay?"  
"Would you like something to drink? Tea, milk, hot chocolate?"

"Uh hot chocolate would be fine."

Ziva stood and walked over to the stove, "Sit," She said to Wally as she pulled out a pot and started boiling water.

Wally sat down at the table and watched as Ziva made the hot chocolate.

When she was done she handed Wally and mug and took a mug for herself and sat down at the table, "I want to know more about you Wally West," Ziva said.

Wally swallowed, "Uh okay, but don't you know everything already? I mean that book and stuff."

Ziva shook her head, "The book does not speak much of you and the girl, Artemis. Tell me of her."

Wally looked down at his mug, "Artemis," He said, "is my girlfriend. She has been for six plus years my time. We actually started out fighting. I mean I think that's how we both were kind of like, hey I like you, but I don't want to admit it. She liked another guy, but not to seriously and I liked another girl, but again not to seriously. And besides the girl and the guy we liked got together. Any way, I kissed Artemis for the first time on New Years and from then on we dated. We worked on the team side by side for a couple more years and then we both decided that we were going to leave the hero life. We were going to be normal, go through college, and one day maybe even get married. Our normal life didn't last long when Nightwing called us back and need Artemis for a mission to help destroy our enemies the Light. She had to fake her death and was gone undercover as Tigress. She finally got to come home and we took down the Reach and the Light. I only got a couple days with her before we were needed again."

Wally looked at Ziva, "And that mission was the mission that brought me here."

Ziva nodded, "I see. How did you manage time travel?"

Wally shrugged, "I was running at like top speed that I can go which is slower than Flash or Impulse and energy was hitting me and then I disappeared. That's all I know, then I woke up here."

Ziva nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"I have to research something and for that I need the Book of Years." She opened the kitchen door and looked back at Wally, "I will do my best to get you home," And with that she stepped out of the kitchen letting the door shut behind her.

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Tigress yawned and ruffled her hair, "Ugh," She sighed, "I am bored," She threw her feet up on the table in front of her.

Batgirl looked over at her and shook her head, "I think we are done for the night, if I need you I'll call you."

Tigress leaned back in her chair, "Fine," She threw her feet off the table and stood up, "Night Barbara."

"Night Art-" Batgirl caught herself, "Tigress. Night."

Tigress nodded and headed off down the hall way and before she stopped in her room she knocked on Nightwing's door.

"Come in!"

Tigress pushed the door open, "What's up?"

Nightwing looked at her, "Nothing? How'd it go?"

"Boring, got to stop one bank robbery and the guys dropped to the ground as soon as they saw me, so I guess I'm going home."

Nightwing nodded, "Okay."

Tigress nodded, "Peace."

Nightwing nodded and Tigress turned and walked out of the room. She ran down the hall and into her room.

She looked at her normal clothes and sighed, "Guess it's time to go back to Artemis," She said and reached behind her and undid her mask. Then she reached behind her and tugged the zip of her uniform down and stepped out of it.

Now Artemis pulled up her sweat pants and tugged the plain white top over her head followed by a black sweat shirt. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

_"This is sad, I'm sad. I can't even be myself without Wally. I can't be anyone but Tigress without being sad."_

And even though she knew that she couldn't stop being sad.

She would be sad from now till forever.

**Author's Note: Dear Person who posted this comment using the guest feature: why did you put robin as a character? this is a stupid spitfire fanfic. it's  
not even good.**

** One you are a coward.**

** Two, I put Nightwing down as a character because OMG HE IS ONE OF THE MAIN POINT OF VIEWS! (You would know that if you read past chapter one.)**

** And Three, really? Have you written Fanfiction before? How do you know it's not good. I mean everyone else who has reviewed really likes it. And if it is bad, how's it bad. That is a HATE comment not feedback. Feedback would be like, "You could make Wally more blah blah." Like that. **

** Oh and also, next time use your username if you are going to hate so I don't have to use my author's note to yell.**

** Thanks**

** -Lidi999**

** Sorry about that reviewers who actually give me good feed back. It just got really angry after I wrote not to do that, someone does it. I wish I could turn off the guest feature. I have like maybe two guests who actually will ever post nice things, **

** BLAH!**

** Okay so uh, this might be my last update maybe for a while. A week from now I'm going on a trip for four days. (With no Wifi.) Also school starts again Monday so yea.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Time

Chapter Six:

Nightwing:

Nightwing stood on the far wall watching as Conner and Batgirl circled each other. Kaldur stood off to the side watching them. "Now Barbra you can easily take a stronger enemy if you focus."

Conner smiled at Barbra, "Come on."

Kaldur sighed, "Do not listen to the taunting."

Barbra clamped her teeth together and let out air through the clamped teeth, "Shut up! Both of you."

"He is winning Barbra. He has aggravated you."

Barbra glared at Kaldur, "You aggravated me, not Conner. And watch this," Barbra turned around and threw her whole body at Conner's body, catching Conner off guard she knocked Conner off his feet and on to the ground. Conner's breath was knocked out of him and while he was gasping, Barbra grabbed him and flipped him over and sat on top of his back and crossed her legs.

"I win!" She said simply.

Kaldur stared at her, "Okay."

Barbra stood up and dusted herself off and held out her hand to Conner who took it, "Sorry," Barbra said.

Kaldur sighed, "Enough for today. You are dismissed."

Barbra shrugged and turned and walked out, Conner following behind her.

"I thought you were taking a break," Kaldur said when the door shut behind Conner.

Nightwing looked around, "You talking to me?" He asked with a smile.

Kaldur sighed, "Yes."

"I am taking a break Kaldur."

"Then why were you watching my training?"

"To break from my break."

Kaldur shook his head, "Dick this has been hard on us all."

Nightwing shook his head, "I know, I know you were as close as Wally as I was. I know, but I see poor Artemis as Tigress and as Artemis. And as Artemis it's scary, she's so sad and hurt. She feels so alone."

Kaldur sighed, "It takes time to get to a point where the pain of loosing some one you know is numb enough to work on your own. I loved Tula more than anything."

Nightwing bit his lip, "Tula didn't love you back. You and I both know that and by the time she died you had all ready started to give up and you had Rocket. Artemis loved Wally and Wally loved her. They had each other."

Kaldur sighed, "We are not talking about Artemis, we are talking about you. Dick come back."

Nightwing shook his head, "I can't."

Kaldur shook his head, "Fine," And he turned and headed for the door, but he stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at Nightwing, "I had to beat my own father. I lost Tula. I lost Wally. Do you think I am any better off than you?" Kaldur tugged the door open and walked out leaving Nightwing alone.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing was still in the training room pacing the floor back and forth. He had to find a way to bring Wally home. Had too, because it was tearing everyone apart. He was still pacing when someone rested their hands on his shoulders.

"Why are you pacing boy wonder?"

Nightwing turned around and came face to face with the ever beautiful Zatanna, "Zee, wow I haven't seen you in forever."

Zatanna smiled at Nightwing, "That's because you always have yourself locked up in your room."

Nightwing shook his head, "I'm taking a break."

Zatanna looked at the floor, "Because of Wally?"

Nightwing sighed, "Yes."

Zatanna shook her head, "I cried so hard when I heard. How's Artemis?"

"Crushed."

"Of course, she loved Wally more than anything."

Nightwing nodded, "Yep."

Zatanna smiled and slid her hand down on to Nightwing's chest, "And how are you?"

"I'm dealing," Nightwing said taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

Zatanna sighed, "Okay Mr. Tough guy, but don't forget we are all here for you," She shrugged and turned and walked out, her hair bouncing as she walked out.

Nightwing sighed, "That so helped Zee. Add to my confusion."

LIDILIDI

Wally:

Wally rubbed his eyes as he stumbled his way into Ziva's kitchen.

"Good morning."

Wally yawned and looked at Ziva, she was sitting at the kitchen table. Today her cloak was black and under it she wore a blood red dress. "Morning," Wally said.

Ziva smiled at him, "I have been reading up on your death and of how the Impulse time traveled. It may give me ideas."

Wally nodded, "Cool. Now do you have anything for breakfast?"

"The cereal is located in the cabinet."

Wally nodded and walked to the cabinet, "And bowls and spoons would be where?"

"Two cabinets down for the bowl. The small drawer."

Wally grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, spoon, and the milk. He plopped down at the table and started to make his cereal, "So you find anything really cool out about me?"

Ziva shook her head, "I am not reading on you for fun. I am reading to help you."

Wally stuck the spoon his mouth, "Okay," He said through a mouth full of cereal.

Ziva made a face and looked back at the book, "So some good news, I looked at the time of which you told me Impulse came from and it seems that the world is fine."

Wally nodded, "That's good."

"Now the bad news."  
Wally groaned, "What?"

"From reading this I only have part of an idea on how to get you home. I will need to do more research which could take awhile."

"Awhile?" Wally asked, "Like two days?"

"Two months?"

Wally choked on his cereal, "TWO MONTHS?!"

"Minimum."

Wally dropped his spoon which landed with a splash in his bowl, "I can not be gone that long!"

"I am sorry, it is very confusing all of this information doesn't seem to fit together. To me it looks like the energy should of killed you. You are very lucky you were sent to the future and not the past. We might be the only place to have items that could get you home."

"Might?! Minimum?! I am sorry but I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life!" Wally cried.

Ziva frowned, "I am sorry."

Wally sighed and shoved the bowl away. "I have to go home Ziva. I have to!" He stood up and stormed down the hall, leaving Ziva alone.

LIDILIDI

Wally was sitting on the bed. He was so angry at Ziva and at everything else. Why had he had to play hero? Impulse and Flash had, had it all under control. Why couldn't he have ran faster? Why?!

This was all his fault. He was the one who copied his uncle's experiment. It had nearly killed him, but of course it hadn't been perfect. He ran way slower than his uncle.

Why did he do this to Artemis. He didn't have to be there to know Artemis was crushed.

_"Artemis."_

His heart ached just at the thought of her name.

The thought of her soft blonde hair.

The thought of her smile.

The thought of her laugh.

Wally shook his head.

_"Two months. You aren't going to see Artemis for another two months and that's minimum."_

Wally fell back on the bed and shut his eyes. All he wanted to do was be back home with Artemis.

**Author's Note: Oh. Here is another chapter. (Yea. I know I said last chapter was going to be my last update for awhile but...)**

** Now I may or may not start writing chapter seven and may or may not get up.**

** I have four days (not counting today) until my trip. And three of those days are school.**

** ANYWAY!**

** I love writing this story. **

** I don't know why but I really do. **

** Maybe it's because I get to write the POV of three of my favorite characters. (Yea Artemis wasn't in this chapter, she'll be the next one.) **

** I hope you liked this chapter.**

** -Lidi999**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

Chapter Seven:

Artemis

Artemis sat crossed legged on the middle of her bed. In front of her lay a photo. A photo of Wally. And Artemis was crying, crying with very violent sobs that were shaking her whole body.

"Wally why did you have to leave! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She wailed at the photo. More sobs took over her body until Artemis fell over and curled into a ball. "No one understands how I feel Wally. No one understands how much I miss you." She whispered to the photo and shut her eyes trying to control the tears.

LIDILIDI

Artemis was still crying, though now she was in the living room of the sofa. And no matter how hard she tried to stop, she couldn't.

_"I'm just going to cry forever," _Artemis thought as she pulled her legs to her chest.

LIDILIDI

Time passed and Artemis was still crying though the numbness was starting to take over, calming her just a little bit when there was a knock at the door.

"Artemis!" Zatanna cried, "It's us!"

"I brought cookies," M'gann chimed in.

"And I have tissues, the really soft ones," Raquel called.

Artemis pushed herself off the sofa and walked over to the door where Nelson was standing wagging his tail. She pulled opened the door and looked at Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel.

Zatanna frowned at her and stepped in the door way, "Artemis," She sighed taking her into her arms.

Artemis put her full weight up against Zatanna and didn't say anything.

M'gann walked up beside Zatanna and looked at Artemis and then looked at Raquel. Raquel shook her head.

"Are you guys talking in your head. That so doesn't make me feel better," Artemis muttered.

Zatanna pushed her towards the sofa, "Let's sit you down."

"Nightwing sent you, didn't he?" Artemis asked numbly as she allowed herself to be lowered to the sofa.

"Nope," Raquel said sitting down beside Artemis, "We are your best friends we were worried so we came on our own."

Artemis looked at her, "I'm never going to be happy again."

Raquel frowned at her, "Don't say that!"

"It's true."

M'gann sighed and sat on the other side of Artemis, "We all miss Wally. And I know none of understand what it is you are feeling, but all of us have dealt with heart break."

"Kaldur," Raquel sighed.

"Nightwing," Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Conner," M'gann frowned.

"But none of them are dead. And Raquel you are getting married soon so forget Kaldur. Zatanna we all know Nightwing would take you back in a second. And M'gann we both know Conner is still in love with you."

"Meow," Zatanna sighed.

Raquel rested her hand on Artemis's shoulder, "Artemis, I know you loved Wally so much. Wally loved you too. Wally loved you so much Artemis. You were all he ever talked about. That's all we ever heard from him when he would come see his uncle."

"He died, it doesn't matter what he loved or what he did. He won't even be back."

"Artemis," Zatanna said, "Wally did something that was so brave. We could of lost the whole world. Wally laid down his life for us, for you."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do," Raquel said, "you do very much. You are just very sad right now."

"You sound like Black Canary now."

Zatanna frowned, "Artemis we care very much about you."

"And we just want you to be happy," M'gann said.

"Then bring Wally home."

"We can't do that."

"Then I can't be happy," Artemis said pulling her legs up to her chest.

Raquel sighed and wrapped her arms around Artemis, "I'm sorry."

"I am too," Artemis muttered.

LIDILIDI

After making sure Artemis ate something M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel packed up and headed out. "See you Arty!" Zatanna called shutting the door behind her.

Artemis sighed and slummed down on the sofa. "Wally West. You will never know how much I miss you," She whispered and shut her eyes.

LIDILIDI

Wally:

Wally sat at the kitchen table eating dinner as he watched Ziva flip back in forth in the Book of Years and scribble notes down. "Anything new?" Wally asked.

"Shh!" Ziva snapped as she wrote something else down.

Wally shook his head, "You have had your nose in that book for hours now. You could break to tell me what you found."

Ziva looked up, "Would you like to be home by the time you are fifty?"

"Yes."

"Then please shut up."

Wally wrinkled his face, "Harsh."

"I said please," Ziva muttered as she flipped the page in her book.

Wally stuck out his tongue, "I think I am going out for a jog."

Ziva looked up at him as he stood, "Please wear a hood. Do not make eye contact and do not talk to anyone."

Wally held up his hands, "Okay!"

"I mean it you being here could corrupt time. It may have already done it."

Wally shook his head, "I didn't choose to be here and what about Impulse?"

Ziva sighed, "One problem at a time. Now please leave you are in my hair."

Wally rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

LIDILIDI

Wally ran the town, at a normal speed (wouldn't want to draw attention and mess up time.), a couple times and then took it at a walk. Taking in the whole town.

Everything was really simple.

The houses and buildings were simple on the outside and painted so that everything that was on the outside was the same color.

Everything was so neat. Flowers grew, but not out of control. Just in neat patches, from what Wally could tell there wasn't a single weed in the whole place.

Also the town was quiet.

Like creepy quiet people didn't talk much and when they did they would get really close to each other and bow their heads and talk. Also people didn't look up at Wally as he would jog past.

"Mental note ask Ziva why her town is so freaky," Wally whispered to himself as he took the path back to her house.

When he pushed open the door to Ziva's house, Wally found all the lights were off. He clicked them on and walked into the kitchen.

On the table was a note.

_Wally,_

_ Went to work. DO NOT ANSWER DOOR! Be home at seven. Please do not eat everything in the kitchen. (I read about your eating habits.) DO NOT TOUCH MY THINGS! DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID!_

_ -Ziva_

_ p.s. The Book of Years is on the coffee table in the living room, if you would like to read it. _

_ pp.s No you may not read my notes. I took them with me so don't go looking for it._

Wally sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh Ziva," He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall where he pulled off his sweaty shirt and pulled on a fresh one.

Then he walked back to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

He looked at the coffee table and to the book. "Oh what the heck," And Wally picked up the book and started to read.

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back.**

** The trip was AMAZING! I had a lot of fun, but it feels good to be back home.**

** I was swamped with school work when I got back so that's why it took so long to get this updated.**

** Uh April 11th is when we were suppose to know about Young Justice and I haven't heard anything. Have you guys?**

** UGH ALL I FREAKING WANT IS A SEASON THREE THAT WILL BRING WALLY HOME AND HAVE A REALLY HAPPY ENDING.**

** Okay.**

** -Lidi999**


	8. Chapter 8: Why?

Chapter Eight:

Wally:

By the time Ziva got home, Wally had read a lot of the book and knew a lot of stuff about his teammates. (Like Nightwing had a moon shaped birth mark on his butt.) Thought Wally hadn't read to far into the future. He didn't want to mess up the time line anymore then it already was.

So he stuck to reading things that had happened when he had been alive.

His favorite part in the book read:

_While Artemis and Kid Flash always hated each other, many believe the hate was their special way of showing each other they liked each other. _

_ And Wally and Artemis kissed on New Years 2011 for the first time and then dated all the way up to Wally's sudden death._

Ok not the part about his death, but everything else. Just thinking of Artemis made him smile.

"Wally?" Ziva called.

Wally turned around as Ziva walked into the room, "Ah, I see you read the book."

Wally nodded, "Yea."

Ziva pulled off her cloak and folded in over the back of the sofa and then looped around and sat down, "Do you miss her?"

Wally looked at Ziva, "Who?"

"Artemis? That is who you want to go home to, correct?"

"Oh yea, I already told you that though," Wally sighed, "and yea I miss her. Duh."

Ziva nodded, "Did you read in the book about her?"

"Only what I already knew, I don't want to mess up the time line. I mean I know she dies alone, if I don't get home, but I don't want to know what happens in between that."

Ziva nodded, "I see."

Wally sighed and leaned against the sofa, "So what are your ideas right now on getting me home."

Ziva frowned, "Right now, I have one solution."

Wally looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes."

"What is it?!"

"Electrocuting you."

Wally gasped, "What?!"

"The thing that made you time travel was zapping you with a lot of energy."

Wally looked at her, "BUT I COULD DIE!"

"You could of died the first time. It is a risk you have to take."

Wally shook his head, "I don't need to die Ziva. I just need to go home."

Ziva sighed, "I know, but it's going to take time."

Wally sighed, "And that's what I don't have."

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Artemis was in the graveyard again, sitting crossed legged on the dirt in front of Wally's grave. Summer was starting to fade and Artemis could feel the autumn bite in the air.

But she didn't move.

She held the brightly colored daisies in her arms and stared at the grave in front of her.

It didn't matter she knew what it said by heart.

Every time she read it, it hurt.

A lot.

The wind whipped through the graveyard and Artemis stood up laying the flowers on the dirt where she had just sat, and turned and walked down the path.

She twisted through graves until she reached that spot, right in front of the huge oak tree and stopped.

It was only a patch of dirt where the grass had been dug up, but at one point this had held Artemis's grave.

The fake one.

Artemis sat down on the dirt and stared out into no where.

Why had Wally died? Why? Why were the people who died people you loved, Tula or first second Robin. Why had her deaths been fake and then Wally's real?

Artemis buried her face into her hands.

Life wasn't fair.

LIDILIDI

Artemis yanked the zipper on her costume up and sighed.

Now she was Tigress.

Tigress worked on the team but was more a solo act.

She didn't love anyone on the team.

She didn't work with a bow.

She, as far as anyone could tell, had no emotions.

Tigress smiled at herself in the mirror and snapped on her face mask and then walked out into the hall.

"Hey Tigress," Impulse called.

Tigress smiled at him "Sup?"

Impulse shrugged, "Not much. Do we have a mission."

"I was just about to ask Batgirl," Tigress sighed.

"Impulse! Ar-Tigress!"

Tigress and Impulse turned around to see Wondergirl and Robin jogging towards them.

"So do _you _know if we have a mission?" Impulse asked Robin.

Robin shrugged, "Nope."

Wondergirl sighed, "I hope we do, I'm so bored of sitting around, it's like since we beat the Reach every villain is afraid to even try and cross our path."

"We took a lot of them out at the Summit, remember?" Impulse said.

Wondergirl rolled her eyes, "Okay, but if I have to stop another bank robber I'm going to scream. I can't even use freaking super strength on those guys."

Tigress laughed, "I know what you mean, they see you and start crying."

Wondergirl laughed, "Yep."

"Hey guys!"

Tigress, Wondergirl, Robin, and Impulse looked up at a smiling Batgirl. "Tell me, we have a mission," Wondergirl said.

Batgirl sighed, "Nope, Aqua Lad took Miss Martian and Superboy to see if they could dig some more info up on Lex Corp. Also they were looking to see if they could get their hands on some of the Reach drink that Lex Corp is making under the new name."

"And they didn't take a bat with them?" Robin asked.

Batgirl shook her head, "Nope."

"That's stupid."

"Miss Martian can walk through walls and turn invisible, I guess they thought that was good enough," Batgirl sighed.

Robin plopped down in a chair, "Sigh."

Wondergirl sat down in the chair beside him and reached out and squeezed his hand.

Tigress turned her head and Batgirl made a face.

"Guys!" Batgirl moaned, "Gross!"

Wondergirl stuck her tongue out, "Whatever."

Robin spun in his chair, "Besides she just held my hand it wasn't like we were making out."

Impulse laughed, "And I'm glad."

Wondergirl rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair, "I'm bored."

Batgirl sighed, "Maybe we will get a robber or something."

"Maybe," Tigress sighed as she sat down.

LIDILIDI

Two hours had passed when Aqua Lad, Miss Martian and Superboy came walking in laughing.

Tigress spun in her chair, "So how'd the mission go?"

Superboy laughed, "Amazing. Miss M totally kicked butt."

Miss Martian shook her head, "But it was my fault I had to fight in the first place, if I hadn't knocked over that container."

Aqua Lad shook his head, "It does not matter we have what we went for."

Miss Martian smiled, "Well I'm going to clock out, anyone else with me?"

Superboy shrugged, "I'm in. Aqua Lad?"

Aqua Lad shook his head, "No thank you."

Superboy shrugged and turned to Miss Martian, "Let's go." And together the two headed down the hall.

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "Will those two just go back out, they so like each other!"

"Some things take time Batgirl," Aqua Lad said as he sat at the table.

Tigress kicked up her feet on the table, "And sometimes it is hard to put your heart in something when it's been hurt."

The table looked at each other and back at Tigress. Wondergirl cleared her throat, "But sometimes you just have to take that chance."

Tigress shrugged, "Yea, maybe."

Batgirl looked at Wondergirl and frowned, the both were thinking the same thing. It was getting kind of scary, the whole Artemis was Tigress but Tigress wasn't Artemis.

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Okay, if we are done here, I'm gone. This is so boring. See you all tomorrow." She held up a peace sign, "Peace!" And she went down the hall.

"Artemis!" Some one cried as she walked towards her room.

Tigress stopped in her tracks, "For the last time, I'm Tigress," She turned around to face who had called her name and came face to face with Nightwing.

Nightwing sighed, "I need to speak to Artemis, Tigress."

Tigress shrugged, "Okay."

"Like now."

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Okay, she'll be right there," and she turned on her heels and stormed in to her room.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing:

Five minutes after he had talked to Tigress, there was a knock at Nightwing's door. "Come in!" He called.

The door pushed open and in walked the same broken Artemis he had seen since Wally died. She wore a pair of a gray sweat pants and a big sweatshirt, which Nightwing was pretty sure was Wally's. She also had pulled her blonde hair up into a mess bun. "Hey, you wanted to speak to me?" Artemis asked in a quieter tone then what Tigress had.

Nightwing nodded, "Yea. I did."

Artemis pulled at the sleeves of her sweatshirt, "About?"

Nightwing looked up at Artemis, "We all very worried about you. Wally, passed away in June. Artemis it is now the end of August. Don't get me wrong, I still miss him, but I have put it where I can think about him and it doesn't effect me horribly. And Black Canary thinks you might need therapy, more therapy. More serious therapy."

Artemis curls her arms around herself, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Artemis we are your friends, we want you to smile and laugh again. We want you to love again."

Artemis looked at him, "I will never love anyone else again. I loved Wally and Wally only. I can work as Tigress and you can take that or leave it. Leave me alone," She turned and grabbed the door handle.

"Artemis! Wait!"

Artemis yanked open the door, "No," and she ran out leaving Nightwing alone.

"I am going to have to bring Wally home or she will never be okay," He whispered to himself and turned to his computer. It was time for more research.

**Author's Note: HAPPY CHAPTER EIGHT!**

** Now rant time:**

** Teen Titians Go has taken the spot of Young Justice Invasion on CN. And it sucks.**

** IT IS A FREAKING INSULT TO MY CHILDHOOD.**

** While the first Teen Titians was a kid's show it had a deep plot tied with it. All the characters had a weird life. Raven was part demon and was running from that life, poor Beast Boy was rejected by the first people he called family, Cyborg never really fit in, Starfire was an alien, and Robin was running from being a sidekick.**

** Now Teen Titians Go is really a kids show. They have Raven's dark side but it isn't real serious as it used to be. The team doesn't really fight anything. Robin and Starfire don't really have that I love you, but I'm too scared to tell you. And instead of being funny Beast Boy is kind of stupid. **

** Another problem I have with TTG is that they put in the slot of Young Justice. **

** TTG is rated TV Y-7.**

** YJ was rated higher.**

** I don't know of any seven years old who watched YJ. And CN is thinking that the YJ people will take TTG because we grew up with a Teen Titans. **

** CN if you were going to make a Teen Titans show give back the one from my childhood and pick back up after Trouble in Tokyo or something. Don't make it stupid like TTG.**

** TTG has that kid feel and sure whatever great for people under the age of seven.**

** But what about all the teenagers and adults who loved YJ it's not fit for them. And I refuse to watch TTG. IT IS STUPID.**

** And Teen Titans, while a kid show, wasn't kid like all the time. Yea sometimes it was silly, but it could get very serious very fast. Like in Trouble in Tokyo when Robin was framed for killing a person (They were made out of ink.) but that was the serious part.**

** As some on Youtube put it, "So last week Cartoon Network showed the world how stupid they are."**

** And something I just found out the guys who wrote TTG never actually saw Teen Titians. Not one episode. **

** So they so have the knowledge to make a decent TT show. Yea, lies.**

** So with all that, I'm not EVER watching TTG and I hope it burns into the ground and if it goes on for more then two seasons I will cry. I want SEASON THREE OF YOUNG JUSTICE NOT THIS STUPID TEEN TITIANS SHOW!**

** Okay rant over.**

** -Lidi999**

** ps. I hope you liked this chapter **


	9. Chapter 9: It's a Dark Time

Chapter Nine:

Nightwing:

Nightwing, after being yelled at Artemis, was sitting at his desk numbly working on getting Wally home, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door pushed open and Black Canary walked in, "Did you talk to her?" She asked.

Nightwing nodded, "Yes."

"And how'd it go?" Black Canary asked perching herself on the edge of Nightwing's desk.

"Badly she yelled at me."

Black Canary sighed, "That poor girl. She is so hurt."

Nightwing nodded, "She doesn't want to open herself up to anyone at the risk it will get her hurt again."

Black Canary crossed and then uncrossed her legs, "I feel awful for her."

Nightwing nodded, "I know."

Black Canary sighed and looked at the door, "I've never had to know what it is like to live without someone you love."

"And I think Artemis knows that so she doesn't want to tell us how she feels, all she ever yells is I'll never know what it feels like," Nightwing sighed.

Black Canary sighed, "But I think you are the one who could understand her most," She said looking at Nightwing.

Nightwing frowned, "What?"

"Well you and Wally have been best friends for a long time-"

"So were Wally and Kaldur and Wally and Roy, the fake on," Nightwing butt in.

Black Canary frowned at him, "Yes, but you and Wally had a closer friendship then he ever had with Kaldur and Roy. You were Wally's best friend. From what I understand he was the first person to know the real you."

Nightwing sighed, "Yea. I guess but how's this help Artemis?"

"You are the closet thing we have to someone who felt hurt when Wally died."

Nightwing sighed, "Yea, I was hurt, I still am, but I'm never going to feel what Artemis feels. She loved Wally. I've watched people die so many times, I think I'm going numb."

Black Canary nodded, "Yes, yes. Tula. Robin. And then all your teammates in that training exercise we did the first year of the team. Wally."

Nightwing shook his head, "The only way we can help Artemis is to play her game. Let her be Tigress and maybe over time she can open up as Tigress. And maybe that will work it's way to her."

Black Canary sighed, "If you think so, sure. But I'm thinking about going and speaking with Artemis."

Nightwing nodded, "I'm sure."

Black Canary stood up and brushed herself off, "Okay," She sighed, she walked to the door and then stopped, "Nightwing?"

"Yea."

"When are you going to come back to the team, they really need you."

"I don't know," Nightwing sighed looking at his hands, _"After I bring Wally home," _He thought.

Black Canary sighed, "Okay." She pulled opened the door and walked out.

Nightwing shook his head and sighed. He was going to fix this, all of this.

LIDILIDI

Wally:

Wally yawned and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen. It was almost coming a reunite what would happen next.

Ziva would be sitting at the table, wearing whatever cloak color it was, today is was a dark purple. The book would be sitting in front of her. She would be scribbling stuff down.

Wally would gather all the stuff for cereal and then plop down at the table. Ziva would glare at him and then inform him of, if any, updates on her research.

Wally would eat his cereal and then Ziva would either leave for work or go lock herself in her office.

Wally sighed as Ziva left to go work in her office. Summer was fading fast and that meant time was slipping away. The more time he had to be with out Artemis. Wally bit his lip and then stood up and walked down the hall.

He lightly tapped on Ziva's door, "Come in!" Ziva called.

Wally pushed open the door, "Hey Ziva, I have a question."

Ziva looked at him, "Yes?"

"From reading the book you know around the area where Artemis and I lived, right?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"So are we in that area, like is this that same place only the future."

Ziva looked at him, "Yes, Wally West, it is. I believe this house I live in would of only been a few blocks away from where you once lived."

"Is the old graveyard still here?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes, it is they never moved it."

Wally nodded, "Then I'm going for a walk."

"Wear a hood!" Ziva called as Wally turned and jogged out of the room.

LIDILIDI

Wally walked through the graveyard twisting around graves stopping now and then to read one.

Though he was looking for one grave, and that was his own.

"I wonder what they buried," Wally muttered as he walked through the graves.

And soon near the middle of the graveyard Wally found it. Wally found his grave, the stone was worn from all the years, but Wally could still make out his name.

He stopped in front of it and stared at it. And then he raised his eyes to the grave that was located very close to his. Closer then he had seen most other graves.

He stepped over to it and bent down. This grave was newer then his. Not like brand new it was still worn, but you could tell it was about fifty something years younger.

Wally bent over and read the name.

_Artemis Crock._

Wally's heart stopped, there was her grave.

Beside his.

Wally ran his hand over her name and stared at it. It wasn't like he didn't know she died in the future. No one lived that long, but still it felt like his heart was going to explode. She had asked to have herself buried next to him.

Artemis loved him that much.

Wally looked around the graveyard, how many of his friends were buried here?

He tucked in hands into his pockets and tore his eyes from Artemis's grave.

He didn't want to be here.

This place was full of sadness.

Wally turned and took off running.

LIDILIDI

Artemis sat at the kitchen table, her fingernails digging into the table top, staring straight ahead.

Therapy.

The word kept bouncing inside her head.

They wanted to make her better. They wanted her not to be in pain, in all this sadness.

But with out the pain and sadness, Artemis wouldn't be able to remember Wally.

She wouldn't be able to remember how much she loved him.

How he could smile at her and make her legs go weak.

How he held her hand, and how his strong grip made her feel like she could do anything.

How he laughed, made her laugh too.

How he put down his life for the whole world.

For her.

Artemis gripped the table harder, no. No therapy. The pain would help her remember and as long as she remembered she could be this.

Whatever this, whatever Artemis, was anymore.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great comments last chapter! (A lot of you agree that TTG should burn to the ground.) YAY!**

** Other news. IT IS MAY! **

** I've got like four weeks of school and I just have to make it through some big finals and blah, blah. **

** THEN I AM OUT FOR THE SUMMER! **

** Okay so, what did you think of the chapter? And if there is a stupid comment about dark Artemis (Yes, I know because I said it there is going to be one.) please use your username. Okay? Thanks. **

** -Lidi999**

** P.s. Oh and one last thing before you write that stupid comment. **

** If you lost the person who meant the whole world to you, do you think you would be fine. (If you say yes you are lying.) So that's why Artemis is messed up. (I've already explain that in previous chapters. Just recapping for the idiot who is about to post something stupid, right about... NOW!) **


	10. Chapter 10: Fight

Chapter Ten:

Wally:

Wally watched as a red leaf drifted down from the tree and hit the ground. Fall was here.

_"Artemis, the leaves are starting to fill our yard," Wally called._

_ Artemis rolled her eyes as she walked up behind Wally, "So by that you mean we need the rakes out of the shed."_

_ Wally turned and looked at her, "Yup!"_

_ And after five minutes of looking for the shed key, Wally and Artemis were both armed with a rake. _

_ And they raked._

_ And raked._

_ And raked._

_ "That's a big pile," Wally laughed leaning against his rake._

_ Artemis looked at it and shrugged, "I guess."  
Wally smiled wickedly, "It be a shame if someone... jumped in it!" Wally took off and did a belly flop into the leaves._

_ Artemis rolled her eyes, "You are fixing that."_

_ Wally laughed and picked up a pile of leaves and chucked them at Artemis, though they didn't go far enough to hit her, "Whatever! Embrace your childhood that is locked inside of you. You know you want to join me in this pile."_

_ Artemis set down her rake, "Move over pretty boy, this is how you really jump into a pile of leaves."_

_ Artemis took off running and jumped into the leaves, "Ha!" She said as she sat up, "I win."_

_ Wally reached out and pulled a leaf from her hair, "Whatever." _

_ Artemis shook her head, "Whatever to you!"_

_ And then for the next whole hour Wally and Artemis laughed in the leaf pile and weren't caring if the neighbors were staring._

Wally sighed and tore his eyes from the window. He didn't need to be reminded of how much time was passing.

He wanted to be home.

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Artemis tugged the draw string hoodie tighter. It was now fall, leaves were falling and the air had a chill to it.

"Well Nelson. I'm off the graveyard," Artemis said rubbing the dog on his head.

Nelson whimpered and laid down. Artemis sighed and opened the door, a gust of wind whipped past her blowing her blonde curls into her face. Artemis just kept on walking.

She had no one to impress what did it matter if her hair was a mess.

She climbed into her car and turned it on, and then rolled down all the windows. She pulled out of the parking space and drove a top speed to the graveyard.

LIDILIDI

Artemis was sitting, as usual, in front of Wally's grave, staring at it. Memorizing it, holding back tears, when her phone rang. The loud ringtone blasting the silence of the graveyard.

Artemis, without glancing at the caller ID, clicked talk, "Hello?" She asked.

"Artemis, where are you?"

Artemis swallowed, "Nice to hear from you Jade. Haven't heard from you since when you and dad broke on that ship and attempted to kill me."

"Whatever."

"Didn't even hear from you when my love of my life died, nice to know you care."

"Artemis! Where are you?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, right now instead of sadness she felt anger towards her sister. While she wasn't all a criminal anymore, she still didn't play by rules and still didn't care about her family. "Thought you had a tracker on me."

"Oh my god Artemis, sorry I didn't call. I have a life-"

"And I did too, his name was Wally."

Jade sighed on the other side of the phone, "Artemis, mom asked me to call you. I'm here right now. She wanted to see Lian. And now she would like to see you. She is worried about you."

Artemis shook her head, "Jade."

Jade sighed, "What?"

"Do you care?"

"About?"

"Me?" Artemis asked.

Jade sighed, "Sure."

"No I mean really, do you? You always leave me in my time of need. Are you leaving now? Will I not see you for years until you end up in jail?"

"Artemis, can we not."

"No."

"Artemis you are my sister, I have to feel something for you."

"But you don't have to care."

Jade sighed, "I don't want to talk about this. Come to mom's. Now."

Artemis looked around the graveyard, "Fine."

"Fine," Jade huffed and there was a click as she hung up.

Artemis ran her finger over Wally's grave, "No one understands Wally. No one. No one. I loved, I love you more than anything Wally. I'll miss you until the day I die," Then she stood up and walked to her car.

LIDILIDI

Jade was the one to open the door, even before Artemis could press the doorbell. She leaned against the door frame her dark hair lightly brushed back by the wind. "You look like a mess, and not a hot one either," She said.

Artemis blinked at her sister, but didn't say anything. She just shoved past her and into the house, "Mom?" She called.

Artemis's mother rolled herself into the entrance way, "Artemis."

Jade huffed and shut the front door. Her mother glanced at her, "Jade."

Jade crossed her arms, "What?"

"Can you please leave the room, I need to speak to Artemis."

Jade shrugged and walked out, "She's not much for talking," She called behind her.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at her mom, "What?"

"Nightwing called," Artemis's mom sighed.

"Of course he did."

"He's worried about you, he is your friend."

"Whatever."

"He thinks you need some serious therapy Artemis."

Artemis stared at her mother.

"Artemis what are you feeling right now?"

"Towards you or Jade? Or about Wally? I have a lot of emotions mom."

"How about Jade?"

"Hate."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks she can drop in and out of our family and she always leaves when the going gets rough. She had never been the role model a big sister is suppose to be."

Artemis's mother nodded, "Okay and how to do you feel about Wally."

"Anger, sadness, numbness."

"Why?"

"No one understands, why did Wally leave me he knew I loved him, he knew he was my whole world. Feelings are stupid and cause pain, the numb hides them for awhile."

"Honey, Wally did, does, will always love you. He did what he didn't because he couldn't let the world end and take it with you."

Artemis looked away from her mom blinking away hot tears, "It's not fair mom. Everyone else has someone."

"Honey, there is someone out there for you-"  
"But I don't want them. I want Wally!" Artemis cried turning on her mother, her eyes shined with tears and anger.

Artemis's mother, who was taken back, rolled backwards and bumped into Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Oh god Artemis. Chill out."

Artemis glared at her, "Why don't you."

Jade shrugged, "I am. My husband is a clone, not even the real thing, went crazy and now he is only sometimes around. I deal. My father hates my guts half the time and the other half asks if I want to come rob a bank with him. Again I deal. I don't put my feelings out there Artemis. I learned that young."

"And maybe that's your problem Jade!"

Jade frowned at her sister, "How baby sister?"

"Because you don't have feelings. You don't feel pain, or hate, or sadness, or happiness. You play the game your way and drop out when it gets rough. Well Jade that's not how it works in the real world! You have to sit through all the stupid stuff the world throws at you. You have feelings and it hurts a lot. No one understands you and it's not okay. Sometimes you have no one."

Jade blinked and Artemis turned around and yanked open the front door, "Until you gain a heart Jade, I don't want to hear from you. And mom, I'm dealing," She dashed down the stairs and barely made it to her car before she started to cry.

"Wally," She whispered under her breath.

Then she laid her head against the steering wheel and let all the tears flow.

No one understood.

No one ever would.

**Author's Note:**

** Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter!**

** So here we go.**

** Did you like this chapter? Did you like Jade and Artemis fighting.  
Truth be told it was weird writing like the little sister, since I'm the big sister in my family. **

** I really can't believe I've written ten chapters already. :)**

** Based on reviews this is my 7th most popular story.**

** YAY THANKS GUYS.**

** -Lidi999**


	11. Chapter 11: Love Hurts

Chapter Eleven:

Artemis:

**Author's Note: I had to put this in the beginning. You guys made my Monday. When I woke up I had 12 emails from Fanfiction telling me that you guys reviewed and favorite like crazy. Over the day I got like five more emails. BEST MONDAY EVER.**

** And special thanks to LordOfTheBooks (Cool username btw.) your feedback was really helpful and I like how you looked at Artemis compared to me. And I think I will speak on why Artemis broke down instead of holding it in like you said in in this chapter. (I just didn't want to write it without giving credit to the person who made me want to write about it.)**

** And all the rest of you AMAZING reviewers THANK YOU. **

** Brightpath2, musicrox14, randomkitty101, (Oh btw I don't how many more chapters randomkitty. Just how ever many it takes.) michel95, Alchemist15, and LordOfTheBooks. All of you made my Monday. (THANKS!) **

Artemis knew what she had done was horrible.

She felt bad, she really did.

Her sister annoyed her to the point of no return but Artemis didn't like to take it out on her. Jade had, had the same parents and the same bad start to her life Artemis had. She had it worst actually being raised by their dad and all.

But everything was on her shoulder.

Her mother, Nightwing, Wally, Tigress, her whole world was crashing done on her.

And Jade just piled up more feelings on top of this and Artemis didn't have room for these, so they spilled over. And Artemis exploded.

And now she lay on her sofa, crying, feeling all so sorry for herself.

If she could shut out her feelings for the rest of her life, she would.

At lest she wouldn't feel like this.

And with that thought Artemis curled up on the sofa and cried.

Maybe if she could stay like this she wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

LIDILIDI

After the tenth time the phone rang, Artemis had no choice but to drag herself from the sofa and grab it, "What?!" She snapped in the phone.

"Uh. It's your shift up in the tower. I've got to go."

This was Wondergirl. Artemis sighed, "Fine. Be there soon." She slapped the phone done before Wondergirl could say anything else.

She walked to the front door and grabbed her coat as she did she caught sight of herself in the mirror. And it was a sad sight.

The girl in the mirror had hair that was tangled and twisted, it didn't have a gold glow, it was dull and lifeless. Her eyes stared blank, and it looked like the door to her soul had been shut.

Artemis shook her head and yanked on her coat, "No," She whispered, "no more feelings. No."

But even as she said it, she knew it was a lie.

Something would make her explode again.

Someone would.

And it would be bad.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing:

Nightwing was sitting on his bed his head buried in his hands. He felt useless.

He had to have read everything that was out there about time travel and he still didn't know how to bring Wally home.

He sighed and shook his head, "Artemis, I'm sorry," he whispered.

That's when there was a knock at his door, he stood up, "Come in!"

Cassie pushed open the door, she had changed into her street clothes, red pants and a black striped top, "Hey."

"Is she coming?" Nightwing asked.

"Uh, I think. She said fine and hung the phone up," Cassie shrugged, "but I can't stick around any longer. I'm already five minutes late."

Nightwing looked at her, "For what?" He asked, even though he already knew. A date with Tim.

Cassie blushed, "Uh."

Nightwing shook his head, "I already know Cassie. Remember I taught Tim everything he knows."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Okay, well I'm going to go."

Nightwing nodded, "See you Cassie."

Cassie nodded and backed out the door, Nightwing laughed to himself. It was too great to watch Tim and Cassie try to act like nothing was going on. Yet, everyone on the team knew it, especially Nightwing. Tim was so easy to read.

Nightwing shook his head and walked back to his desk, "Hello handsome."

Nightwing jumped and turned around, Zatanna was leaning against his door frame. Nightwing looked at her, "Hey."

Zatanna didn't move, "Why are you giving Cassie such a hard time?"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Zatanna sighed, "You remember what it was like to be in love and young, don't you?" Zatanna asked totally skipping over the question.

Nightwing shrugged, "I guess."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "You guess? Boy wonder I know your memory isn't that bad. I remember New Years. I remember everyday after that. I remember every date, every kiss."

Nightwing sighed and sat down at his desk, "Do we really have to talk about this now Zee?"

Zatanna nodded and pushed away from the door, "You can't keep running from me, we now work in the same place. Also uh, you have asked way to many favors from me."

Nightwing looked up at Zatanna, "Zee, honestly."

Zatanna placed her hands down on the desk, "No, you. Honestly. I don't know how you want me to play this game!"

Nightwing frowned, "You are the one who left."

"You are the one who let me!"

"Oh sorry I was suppose to chase you? Real smooth Zee."

Zatanna crossed her arms, "What is your problem?"

"Maybe the fact that my best friend is dead Zatanna! Dead and his very, very sad girlfriend will only really talk to me, her best friend. Oh but I forgot I'm suppose to drop everything for Zatanna."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault Wally died. And excuse me. I knew Wally too he was my friend too. We spent all that time on our team, we became a family. And don't forget that it's your fault. You planned the whole Kaldur thing. You crushed Rocket's heart. She left, I left, Artemis and Wally left, and then the team crumbled. Maybe if you hadn't been stupid we would still be that team, that family."

"Maybe if you didn't leave we wouldn't be sitting here yelling at each other. Maybe we would of become like Wally and Artemis," Nightwing yelled.

"You mean you being dead? Because I can make that happen."  
"No! I mean how much they loved each other. How they were the two puzzle pieces that just clicked. How Wally meant as much to Artemis as Artemis meant to him."

Zatanna opened her mouth to respond but just closed it, "You know what," She whispered closing her eyes, "I'm sorry. Okay. I'm sorry I left," She swallowed, "I'm sorry I fell in love with you. I'll just leave," Zatanna turned around.

Nightwing sighed, "Zee. Wait. I was in love with you too, maybe I still am. It's just I've got a lot on my plate."

Zatanna stopped, "I understand."

Nightwing stood up and walked to Zatanna, "I swear to you that I will fix this, Zee and then I'll make everything up to you."

Zatanna looked up at him, "I believe you. You haven't broken a promise yet."

Nightwing leaned down and kissed Zatanna's forehead softly, "Everything will be okay."

And as he said those words, Nightwing really believed them.

He was going to fix everything and bring Wally home.

Everything would go back to normal.

**Author's Note 2: Thanks again guys for all the amazing reviews.**

** Uh other stuff.**

** ZATANNA! Yay! Okay I was going to have Artemis come in and her and Nightwing fight, but then I changed it to Zatanna, because a couple of people were like "MORE ZATANNA!"**

** Besides I can't repeat the same Nightwing plot line over and over again.**

** Okay**

** Review and Favorite guys. (I love all the feedback!) **

** -Lidi999**


	12. Chapter 12: Pain Only Heals With Help

Chapter Twelve:

Wally:

Wally laid on Ziva's sofa, staring at the ceiling above him. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. Until Ziva was done with research, Wally was stuck. He sighed and started to think of Artemis.

_Wally pulled Artemis tight into his arms, "I'm going to miss you," He whispered his lips pressed against her cheek._

_ Artemis sighed, "I'm going to miss you too Wally," She whispered, "but Nightwing needs me. And I'll be with Kaldur, I'll be home before you know it."_

_ "No more missions," Wally sighed._

_ Artemis looked at him, "Wally you have no idea how much I love you. You mean so much to me. I wish I could put it in words."_

_ Wally brushed his hand over her cheek, "I love you too Artemis. You are my world. My whole world."_

_ Artemis smiled at him, "I know."_

Wally rolled over to his side, It had been hard enough to let her go when he knew. It was even harder being apart from her now, when he didn't know what was going to happen.

LIDILIDI

Wally sat at the dinner table staring at his food, he didn't feel like eating. "Wally West?" Ziva asked from the other end of the table.

Wally looked up at her.

"Are you okay."

"Fine," Wally muttered.

Ziva frowned, "It does not look like it."

Wally looked at the table, "You really haven't have been it love?"

"No."

"Well it's amazing and sucks at the same time. You get this amazing feeling inside when that person is beside you and you think this is it, they are all I need to be happy. But when you are away from them you feel like someone is stabbing you through the heart and you aren't sure you can be happy ever again."

Ziva looked at Wally, "Wow."

Wally nodded, "Yea so I have to go home."

Ziva sighed, "I'm working as fast as I can Wally West."

"I know."

Ziva sighed, "I know you do not want to know of the future. But this Artemis, I have a feeling, with you by her side will turn out to be one amazing person."

Wally looked away, "I hope so."

LIDILIDI

Later that night Wally couldn't sleep, his head was filled with too many thoughts so he slipped out of bed and yanked on a sweat shirt and headed out.

LIDILIDI

"And it's hard, not knowing if I'll ever get home or not, I miss you a lot," Wally whispered.

Artemis's grave didn't answer.

Wally shook his head and buried his head into his hands, "Artemis what am I doing? Why am I not home? Why?! What did we ever do to deserve this?"

"Nothing."

Wally jumped and spun around.

"I followed you," Ziva said, "I didn't want you doing any thing stupid.

Wally sighed and sat down on the dirt in front of Artemis's grave, Ziva said down beside him. "Sorry," Wally whispered.

Ziva looked at the grave, "So this is Artemis."

"Was, was Artemis," Wally said.

Ziva sighed, "She died long before even my grandmother's time."

Wally nodded, "Yep, but I mean in 2016 she was twenty. I was twenty-one."

Ziva nodded, "I will do what ever it takes Wally West to get you home to this girl. You love her."

Wally looked at Ziva and smiled, "I do."

Ziva stood up and dusted herself off, "Come on."

Wally stood up and followed after her, "Thank you," He whispered.

Ziva smiled, "It's the lest I can do."

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Artemis was sitting on her sofa, she had just got off the phone with her mother. And her mom had dropped something pretty big on her.

_"Artemis. I want you to move in with me. When the next payment on the apartment comes around, tell them you are moving out."_

In a way Artemis knew she should. The house held pain of missing Wally in it.

But at the same time the pain was all she had left of Wally.

She really didn't know what to do.

Everyone was worried about her. Everyone wanted to take her in and care for her, but Artemis wanted to be left alone.

Alone with the pain and the memories.

LIDILIDI

Artemis sat on the sofa, her feelings beat against her heart, fighting for control.

Anger, scared, sadness, numbness.

Artemis wasn't sure what she wanted to feel, and if she felt anything, it was trapped.

She felt like that little girl, the one who had watched her sister pack up, who had begged her sister to stay for the family, the one who's sister hadn't blinked and left. Left home, left her family, and Artemis.

Artemis sighed and reached across the sofa and picked up the phone she punched a couple of buttons and then waited.

"Hello?"

"Therapy," Artemis said, "okay."

The person on the other end sighed, "Thank you."

Artemis nodded, "Bye Nightwing."

There was a click.

And Artemis leaned against the sofa.

She was going to get better, not for herself, but for Wally.

**Author's Note: Three more weeks of school for me!**

** YES!**

** But first I have stupid exams. Sigh.**

** Other news, I might have a cold. My nose is stuffed and my head hurts.**

** YAY!**

** I really didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. SIGH!**

** Sad news, TTG was rated the highest kid show for something. CN you are stupid, you see how that said KIDS and you wonder why the Young Justice fans are fuming.**

** No six year old who is the age to watch TTG would watch Young Justice.**

** So give us season three of Young Justice and we will shut up. (But in season three Wally needs to come home, or we will still complain.)**

** Yea, this chapter was kind of a bridge chapter so I can start getting to the main part of the story. **

** I think this will be something like 18 to like 20 something chapters. Somewhere around this.**

** Keep reviewing.**

** -Lidi999**


	13. Chapter 13: Have It

Chapter Thirteen:

Artemis:

"Okay Artemis," Black Canary sighed, "we are done for today see you next week."

Artemis stood up and grabbed her jacket, "Thank you," She muttered.

Black Canary shrugged, "Thank you Artemis, for coming to me. Not a lot of people are brave enough to admit they need help."

Artemis nodded, "Yea."

Black Canary smiled and turned back to her desk, Artemis walked towards the door, "Oh!" Black Canary cried, "is your mother still talking about having you move in with her?"

"Kind of, but not really anymore, since I agreed to go on with therapy."

Black Canary nodded, "This is just me, but I would think about moving in with her. While you are better then before therapy, I still think that house is too much for you. All those memories."

"But I'm strong," Artemis said.

"Can you drop Tigress?"

"No."

"Then you are not strong enough. I am sorry Artemis."

Artemis sighed, "Fine. I'll think about it."

Black Canary nodded, "Good, thank you."

Artemis pulled open the door and wrapped her coat around herself. Fall had quickly turning into winter. She had been seeing Black Canary since right before Thanksgiving, which speaking of it, had been really hard. Artemis had broken down. Thanksgiving wasn't anything if you had no one to share it with.

And now it was creeping closer and closer to Christmas.

Artemis sighed and hurried down the porch steps of Black Canary's front porch and to her car. She climbed in and shut the door.

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the review mirror, "You are strong Artemis. You are."

Artemis reached over and cranked the car.

She was going to prove she was strong to everyone who had ever doubt her.

And then maybe one day, the thought of Wally wouldn't hurt so much.

LIDILID

Wally:

_"WALLY!" Artemis screamed, "No! Cut it out!"_

_ Wally laughed, "What stop what Artemis?" He asked._

_ Artemis wiggled in his hold, "WALLY!"_

_ "Do you want me to stop tickling you?"_

_ "YES!" Artemis laughed as Wally smiled at her. _

_ Wally wrapped his arms tight around her and pulled her to him and kissed her, "I love you."_

_ Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too Wally," She whispered, "so much." _

_ Wally smiled at her and in this moment he couldn't believe he was so lucky to have a girl like Artemis. One who loved him no matter how weird he was. _

_ She was perfect._

Wally blinked his mind snapping from his daydream as the front door slammed, "WALLY! WEST!" Ziva screamed running into the room throwing off her cloak.

Wally shot up from were he was on the sofa, "What?! What's on fire?!"

Ziva shook her head, her eyes gleaming, "Nothing! Nothing is on fire! I believe I have it Wally West!"

Wally bent his eyebrows, "Have what Ziva?"

"How to get you home."

LIDILIDI

Nightwing:

Nightwing leaned against the wall and smiled. Artemis was still walking around as Tigress, but more Artemis was starting to break through. Sometimes she would even talk to him while still dressed as Tigress.

Black Canary was working some magic.

"And what are you so happy about?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes and looked at Barbra who was leaning against the wall, looking at him.

"Don't forget who taught you everything you know."

Barbra shrugged, "Batman?"

Nightwing shook his head, "I'm happy because of Artemis."

Barbra looked out to where Tigress was chatting with Impulse, "Uh? I thought you liked Zatanna and I didn't think Artemis would move on that fast."

Nightwing shook his head again, "No! That that way! I'm happy _for _Artemis, she agreed to take therapy and now she is starting to break the wall down."

Barbra nodded, "Oh that makes way more sense."

Nightwing sighed, "You are a piece of work."

Barbra winked, "Thanks, now I've got to go. Since _someone _dropped out, I have extra work. See you."

"I'm always watching Barbra!" Nightwing called as she walked away.

"Yea! Whatever."

LIDILIDI

Nightwing sat in his room, his feet resting up on his desk, when there was a knock at his door. "Come in!"

Artemis pushed open the door and walked in, "Hey," She said.

Nightwing smiled at her, "Hey Art."

"Hey Nightwing. Can I talk to you?"

Nightwing nodded, "Yea sure Artemis."

"I think therapy is really helping me, don't you?"

"Yea."

"Well my mom keeps calling and keeps asking me to come move in with her. And I'm torn. I don't want to live with my mother. But, on the other hand, I can't stand how empty the house feels without Wally. I don't know what to do!"

Nightwing tapped his heel against his desk, "Artemis, I really think you have to make this choice."

Artemis sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, "I know. I just, it's hard."

Nightwing nodded, "And that's how the world is always going to work Artemis."

Artemis sighed, "I know."

Nightwing smiled, "It will get better."

Artemis looked at the wall and then back at Nightwing, "You know you were an amazing friend to Wally, right? He counted you as his brother Nightwing, he trusted you even when you wanted to throw me under the ocean. It amazed me to watch Wally how he could get so mad at you and then a second later be back at your side laughing."

Nightwing nodded, "It amazed me how much he loved you. The day you walked into the team I thought Wally was going to explode, he was so filled with hate, but in the first few second I think Wally fell for you. You were different from any other girl. You were up there, ready to beat Wally up at any second. And then you two were in love some where in between the start and new years and you two kissed and never looked back."

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know how we did it."

Nightwing laughed, "But I wish I did."

Artemis looked up at the clock on the wall, "I have to go."

Nightwing stood up and gave Artemis a quick hug, "See you later Arty."

Artemis hugged him back and smiled, a real smile, "Thank you," She said and she slipped out the door.

Nightwing sighed and slipped back down into his desk, now if only he could bring Wally home.

**Author's Note:**

** I've got my band banquet today and right now as I type this I have hair curlers in my hair. Haha.**

** Let's just admit something. Artemis, Nightwing, and Wally have to be my favorite characters on Young Justice. **

** I love all of them.**

** But in this story there will be no romantic stuff between Nightwing and Artemis, like I've already said.**

** They are best friends.**

** Not lovers.**

** But I do love how they can interact and I don't hate Nightwing X Artemis I just think Artemis and Wally are soul mates. **

** Other news: SCHOOL IS OUT IN NINE DAYS! (School days that is.) **

** Uh are any of you reading the Mortal Interments books? NO SPOILS PLEASE but I have just finished book two and am working on getting book three. And I LOVE Clary and Jace to death. **

** Though right now I'm reading The Shadow Society and it's pretty good.**

** You guys reading any really good books?**

** -Lidi999**


	14. Chapter 14: Growing Up

Chapter Fourteen:

Artemis:

"So have you thought about what I said?"

Artemis sighed, "Mom," She said into the phone, "calm down."

"Artemis."

Artemis leaned down and rubbed Nelson's head, "I'm still thinking mom. Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

"Okay honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh! Wait! Before you go are you still coming over for Christmas?"

Artemis sighed and scratched behind Nelson's ear, "Yes."

"Good."

"Talk to you later mom."

"Bye Artemis."

"Bye," Artemis clicked off the phone and set it down, "I'll be back Nelson," She sighed and pulled open the front door.

The weather was getting colder and colder every day, the weathermen were predicting the first snow any day.

Artemis hurried to her car tugging her coat closer to her body and climbed in. Then she started car and pulled away from the curb and she was off.

LIDILIDI

"And Black Canary thinks that I am doing much better now," Artemis told Wally's grave, "and I guess I am. It's nice to have some to talk to. But I still miss you a lot Wally. Black Canary says the pain won't ever fully go away and I will still miss you," Artemis paused and looked at the sky, "Christmas is coming Wally. I'm going over to my mom's, do you remember last Christmas? I thought you were going to be sick with everything you ate, but of course not. You are Wally West."

Artemis laughed to herself, "Oh Wally, I wish you were still here." She traced her hand over his grave and stood up, "I love you Wally," She said rubbing her eyes and then she turned and walked off.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing:

Nightwing slipped out from behind the tree and slipped down the hill to the grave he had just seen Artemis sitting in front of. "Hey old friend," He laughed, "Oh Wally, she misses you so much."

He looked around and then looked back at the grave, "You aren't dead, are you? We don't even have a body. And we all know you can't count some one dead until you have a body or ashes. Remember that training mission that M'gann turned horrible. We were all very sure Artemis had died. You were so upset," Nightwing swallowed.

"Wally I know you loved Artemis with everything you had and I know you saved the world not to be a hero, but to save Artemis. You didn't care about being famous, all that mattered was if Artemis was going to be at your side. Buddy, she misses you a lot. You were her first love, but also her soul mate. And she is my best friend and so are you. So I am not giving up. Wally I don't believe you are dead."

And with that Nightwing touched the grave and then slipped away.

LIDILIDI

In his room Nightwing stared at a picture that he had pulled out of his desk. The photo had been taken shortly after that first New Years the team had shared and in the photo everyone was smiling, so unaware of what was about to come in the next years.

Artemis was pressed up against Wally and smiling, Wally had his arm wrapped around her, but his other arm was thrown over Nightwing, at that time Robin's, shoulder. Robin was laughing, but held hands tightly with Zatanna who was leaning towards Rocket making weird faces. Rocket had her arms around Kaldur and Kaldur was smiling. Beside him stood M'gann who had her arm around Conner's waist. Conner was smiling and his arm was wrapped around M'gann.

Nightwing frowned at the picture, they may of been pieced back together somewhat now but it still felt broken. Kaldur didn't look at Rocket the same way anymore. Wally was gone, M'gann and Conner were still working it out. And Zatanna and Nightwing weren't anywhere near being okay. Or maybe they were. Nightwing could never tell.

All he wanted was his family back.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing was still sitting at his desk, looking at the photo, when there was a knock on his door, "OF course," He muttered but didn't care to put the photo up before calling, "Come in!"

Artemis pushed open the door and walked in, "Hey uh, Barbra says you are the one I have to talk to about days that I can't be called in even if the world is on fire. Okay, maybe that but you know, days off?"

Nightwing sighed, "Of course Barbra said I was the guy. She is trying to get me back on this one little thing at a time. Let me get the sheet."

Artemis nodded and walked over to his desk, that's when she spotted the photo, "What's that?" She asked picking it up.

Nightwing watched as Artemis examined the photo, "Oh my gosh, this is the photo we took after New Years," She said looking at Nightwing, "right?"

Nightwing nodded and set down a sheet of paper and grabbed a pencil, "Yep. So what days do you need off?"

"The three days before and after Christmas and New Year's eve and New Year's day. I can work those few days in between. We are all so young in this photo."

Nightwing wrote down what she had told him and looked at her, "Yea."

Artemis slid the photo back to him and pointed, "You are still Robin in this photo."

Nightwing nodded, "I know."

"And Rocket and Kaldur are in love. So are Conner and M'gann."

"Yea."

Artemis looked at him, "You know if you didn't want to talk about the photo you could of put it away."

"Sorry."

Artemis sighed and looked at Nightwing, "You miss that team don't you."

"Yea, I mean, I guess so."

Artemis nodded, "I miss them too. I miss being that close and living in the cave and all the amazing missions, but I guess we all had to grow up."

Nightwing sighed, "Yea I guess."

Artemis nodded, "Well thanks for taking down those days. I'll tell Barbra. See you later."

Nightwing nodded, "See you Arty."

Artemis smiled and opened the door and walked out.

Nightwing looked back down at the picture, yea they had grown up, but why had they had to grow apart?

**Author's Note: What? What about Wally? Yea I know I'm mean you all thought I was going to put Wally in this chapter, but I decided not to. And this is a bridge kind of chapter it leads into the next chapter which Wally will be in.**

** NINETEEN EMAILS! YES! Full of reviews and favorites and follows. **

** Now I already know in what why I want to bring Wally home and I would like to say some things about this. **

** 1. I have NOT read any fanfiction about Wally coming home, so in no way did I steal an idea. I promise.**

** 2. If you don't like how I bring Wally home (No it doesn't require M'gann.) Well to bad. I have it seriously all planned out and uh I can't come up with another idea that isn't stupid.**

** Okay. Okay.**

** HAVE AN AMAZING WEEK GUYS! The next chapter should be up Saturday or Sunday? Maybe earlier, just depends.**

** -Lidi999**


	15. Chapter 15: Snow

Chapter Fifteen:

Wally:

Wally stared at the huge plan that Ziva had laid out in front of him. "Uh," He said looking at her, "isn't this dangerous?"

Ziva shrugged, "Yes."

"And this is your plan?"

"Yes."

Wally stared at her, "Ziva!"

"What Wally West?"

"YOU COULD FREAKING KILL ME!"

"I know."

"THEN WHY IS THIS YOUR PLAN?!" Wally cried.

Ziva shrugged again, "Wally West this is the only plan unless you would like to wait three to five years for me to invent time travel, and I'm not even sure I can do that."

Wally sighed and looked back at the plan, he pointed, "Do you have this thing built? Can we go right now! Can I be home before Christmas?!"

Ziva shook her head, "No I do no have the chamber built. You cannot go home and you will not be home before Christmas. It will take some time to build the chamber."

Wally slumped down in his seat, "This sucks."

Ziva frowned, "I am sorry Wally West."

Wally looked up at her, "I'm sorry too."

LIDILIDI

"Ziva's got this crazy plan, and I seriously mean crazy. She is going to build this HUGE chamber with weird controls outside the chamber. And her goal, her thoughts, are that the thing that sent me here was releasing a lot of energy off, into me. Basically Ziva is going to shoot that much energy at me again and hope for the best," Wally paused.

"Is it stupid that I actually want to do this? I just want to get home to you Artemis," Wally ran his hand over her grave and sighed, "Guess you aren't here to yell at me anymore. So I guess that means cross my fingers and toes and hope for the best. Maybe Ziva is right and this will get me home."

_"But maybe she is wrong," _Wally's brain chimed in, _"and you will die."_

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Artemis stared out the window as the first snow flake drifted down to the sidewalk, quickly followed by another, and another, and another. Artemis bit her lip and backed away from the window, she walked over to the T.V. and turned it on.

"Yes folks we are seeing the first snow of the season," The weather man cried, "And it looks like we will have snow all the way through Christmas! So snuggle up and bundle up, it's going to be chilly!"

Artemis frowned and turned off the T.V. Then she turned back to the window and stared out it.

_"ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!"_

_ Artemis sighed from where she sat on the sofa, textbook in lap, "What Wally?"_

_ Wally turned from the window and smiled at her, "It's snowing!"_

_ Artemis rolled her eyes, "Wally it snows all the time in winter. It isn't a weird thing."_

_ Wally walked over to her and stood in front of her, "But Artemis, it's the first snow of winter! The first winter that we have lived together."_

_ Artemis smiled, she couldn't help it and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Wally and pressed herself against his chest. "I love you, you big goof."_

_ Wally leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "And I love you too."_

_ And together they watched the first snow of winter come down._

Artemis blindly reached out for Wally's hand that wasn't there. She stared at the empty air and sighed, "Wally. I miss you. I love you. I wish you were here."

Then she gripped the window ledge and stared, as if that was all she could do.

LIDILIDI

Snow was still drifting down when Artemis yanked the hood of her fluffy jacket over her head and walked out to her car. She climbed in and started it up and she was off.

LIDILIDI

"Today it started snowing," Artemis whispered, "you always loved when it snowed for the first time. I could never understand why, I still don't. They say it's going to snow all the way through Christmas," Artemis stopped and kicked at the small layer of snow that had built up.

"New Years is coming up. My first New Years without you Wally. Also our anniversary. It's not going to be the same. I won't be laughing as you count down the minutes until midnight. I won't laugh so hard I can't breath when you grab me up just to kiss me like you did all those years ago. I won't have you to whisper I love you too," Artemis brushed away her tears.

"I love you so much Wally. You will never know how much you mean to me. You will never know how much I loved every little thing you did for me. You won't know how, even though I yelled at you for forgetting Valentines, I didn't mean it. I know how you are. You didn't mean it. You love me all the same. But you won't know what because you," Artemis stopped, choked by tears.

"You, you are dead."

Tear streamed down her face and Artemis turned from the grave and darted out of the graveyard. She just wanted to go home.

**Author's Note: I thought this might take longer. Guess not. **

** YAY SO THAT IS HOW WALLY IS GOING TO GET HOME! (hopefully. Evil laugh.)**

** Take it and continue reading this story or leave it and have a horrible fit because of the idea I came up with. Either way I don't care.**

** HAPPY CHAPTER FIFTEEN! **

** We are coming up on my last week of school. WHOOP! I can say this year was hard, but next year is going to be a little bit harder. Sigh.**

** At lest I have all summer to go and rest my brain.**

** Yay.**

** In other news I have sat on Youtube and watched Artemis x Wally videos. ALL I WANT IS A SEASON THREE I MEAN ONE MORE SEASON AND THIS TIME END IT HAPPY WITH WEDDINGS OR SOMETHING HAPPY.**

** Not Wally West, who everyone loved, dying.**

** Happy Friday.**

** -Lidi999**


	16. Chapter 16: Gifts

Chapter Sixteen:

Wally:

Wally trailed behind Ziva as she darted down the streets, the cloak yanked tight over her head. Just yesterday it had started to snow and hadn't stopped. Wally shivered under his jacket. "Uh Ziva are we getting close? I think my toes are about to freeze off."

Ziva turned around and shot him a look, "We have been walking for all of five minutes. You will survive." She spun back around.

Wally sighed and continued to follow after her.

LIDILIDI

"Here we are," Ziva announced as she stepped up onto a porch and punched some numbers into a key pad.

Wally looked at the building. It was one story and made of brick. There were very few windows and the ones that were there had blinds pulled tight over them. The front door was made of metal and when Ziva hit the last number it made a soft click. "Come on," Ziva said as she pushed open the door.

Wally walked in and stared, it was totally empty expect for the random building supplies and tools piled up in the corner. "It's empty."

Ziva took off her cloak and tossed it to the floor, "I told you it was empty. I mean I told you I didn't have the chamber built so that would imply that the place for it is empty."

Wally watched as Ziva walked over to the building stuff, "Uh yea, but I thought maybe you at lest had the very bare start of the chamber done."

Ziva shook her head, "No, I do not. Now help me."

Wally sighed and walked over to Ziva. It was time to get down to business.

LIDILIDI

Five hours later Wally tossed himself down on the floor and threw his arms over his face, "I give up!"

Ziva sighed, "Wally West, you want to see Artemis again don't you."

"Yes," Wally muttered.

"Then we are going to take a five minute break and then build until we have at lest the very basic part that will be the outside. Okay."

Wally sighed, "Fine."

Ziva smiled, "Good."

LIDILIDI

Five _more _hours later Ziva set down her tools, "Finished. We are finished. At lest for today."

Wally dropped his tools, "THANK YOU!" He walked over and grabbed him coat and pulled it on.

Ziva looked at him, "I will meet you at home."

Wally nodded and opened the door and stepped out into the freezing cold and the snow that was swirling down. He took one last look back at the building that would hold his way home and then took off. He had to go somewhere before he went home.

LIDILIDI

The graveyard was silent as snow drifted down and covered all the graves. And Wally just stood there, letting snow collect in his hair, staring. "I know it's not Christmas yet. But Merry Christmas Artemis," He whispered to the grave as he drabbed a sliver necklace over it, "I might not be here on Christmas, like I told you Ziva is working hard to get me home."

Wally sighed, "Artemis I swear I am going to come home to you, or die trying. I can't live knowing that back in the past you are alone and sad and hurt. I can't."

Wally watched as snow started to pile up on the grave and the necklace. He shook his head and turned.

He would go home to Artemis.

He would.

He had too.

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

The phone was ringing, again. Artemis sighed and walked over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"ARTEMIS! Why haven't you been answering. I've been so worried!" Artemis's mother cried from the other end.

Artemis yanked the phone away from her ear, "Uh I was busy!"

"Busy with what?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Wrapping mom."

"Wrapping what?"

"Gifts," Artemis said, "you do know Christmas is coming up, right?"

Artemis's mother took in a deep breath, "Does that mean?"

Artemis sighed, "Yes mom, I'm coming for Christmas."

Artemis had never heard her mother scream louder.

LIDILIDI

Artemis, after getting off the phone with her mom, walked back over to the gifts.

For her mom, she was giving her some new earrings she had saw in the store and knew her mom would love.

For Jade, she had bought a copy of _Alice in Wonderland, _and also a new dagger with a note attached, _"Don't kill anyone with this, they will blame me. USE IT FOR GOOD!"_

And then there was the last gift, the one which would remain unwrapped. The one for Wally, which was a simple sliver ring with the words, _Love is forever, _engraved inside of it. It was going to be buried in the dirt of Wally's grave, since it wasn't like her could have it.

Artemis sighed Christmas this year wasn't going to be the same without Wally.

_"ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!"_

_ Artemis moaned and yanked the covers over her head, "Wally, it's too early!"_

_ Wally bounced, "No it's not! IT IS CHRISTMAS ARTEMIS!"_

_ Artemis pulled back the covers and looked at Wally who was smiling at her. "Wally."_

_ Wally smiled and leaned over and kissed Artemis, "Come on!"_

_ Artemis sat up and rolled her eyes, "I thought by now you could of outgrown the child in you, guess not."_

_ Wally laughed, "You know you love me because of the child in me."_

_ Artemis laughed, "Maybe."_

_ Wally pulled her over to him and Artemis curled up against him, "I love you Artemis."_

_ Artemis looked up at him and turned around, "I love you too, Merry Christmas Wally," She said._

_ "Merry Christmas Artemis," Wally said and then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her._

Artemis flipped the ring between her fingers and then bit her lip. She grabbed up her coat, "Nelson," She said, "I'm going out. I have to go give someone an early Christmas gift." She tucked the ring in her pocket and darted out the door.

**Author's Note: GUESS WHO IS OUT OF SCHOOL! ME!**

** Oh my gosh, finally. I survived all my exams. (Thank goodness.) And made it.**

** Summer has never sounded so great.**

** WHOOP!**

** Updates will start being weird, because I have no idea what days I'm just chilling at home and what days I am doing stuff. **

** So put this story on alert.**

** Then you will know.**

** OH! Not next week but the week after that I'm going to the beach, so no way to update. So yea, but that's not for awhile.**

** Hope you guys have a great Friday!**

** -Lidi999**


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas

Chapter Seventeen:

Artemis:

Artemis watched from where she sat on her mother's floor as Jade tugged at the ribbon on her gift. Jade looked up, "You really didn't have to get me anything."

Artemis shrugged, "You got me something, so."

Jade tossed the ribbon to the side and ripped away the wrapping paper. She glanced at Artemis and then tore the box open and pulled out one of the two gifts. "Alice in Wonderland?" Jade asked, "What are you hinting at?"

"You can read it to my sweet niece."

Jade laughed, "Sure, that's why you bought it," She reached back into the box and pulled out the dagger. She read the note and shook her head, "No promises."

"Jade!"

Jade smiled, "Thank you Artemis."

Artemis smiled, "You're welcome Jade."

Mrs. Crock smiled at her girls, "Ah I missed moments like this."

Jade laughed, "Do you need Artemis and me to start fighting, you know like we did when we were kids?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Only this time I would win."

Mrs. Crock shook her head, "No. No. Girls."

Jade smiled at Artemis, "I was just kidding mom."

Mrs. Crock shook her head, "Sure."

Artemis laughed, "We love you mom."

Mrs. Crock smiled, "I love you too girls, now let's go into the kitchen and we can all have Christmas dinner together."

Jade jumped up, "I can crave the turkey with my dagger!" She ran off into the kitchen.

"JADE!" Artemis cried jumping up, "That's not what I wanted when I said to use it for good! DON'T RUIN IT!" She ran after Jade.

Mrs. Crock sighed and rolled herself after her daughters. "Girls!"

LIDILIDI

Artemis hugged Jade and then her mom, "Bye," She said as she wrapped her coat tight around herself.

Jade smiled, "Thanks for the dagger sis."

Artemis shrugged, "It's nothing Jade, well unless you try to stab one of my friends with it."

Jade winked, "See you."

Artemis nodded and looked at her mom, "Thank you mom."

Mrs. Crock smiled, "It was nice seeing you again. You are always so busy."

Artemis sighed, "I know."

Mrs. Crock reached out and touched Artemis's hand, "Have a great New Years Artemis."

Artemis nodded, "You too mom."

Mrs. Crock reached out and hugged Artemis again, "I love you."

"I love you too mom," Artemis turned and walked off the porch and out to her car.

She rested her hands against the steering wheel and sighed, New Years was going to be the hardest of all the holidays. She shook her head and turned the key.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing:

Nightwing was working, on Christmas. It wasn't like he had parents to celebrate with, Wally had disappeared, Kaldur was with Aqua man, Artemis was with her mother, and Batman was... Batman was Batman.

So he worked.

Worked on Wally's problem. His research had really slowed lately and he really was stuck on what to do.

Nightwing stared at the computer screen and sighed. He pushed himself away and spun around in his chair. "Wally where are you?" He asked.

No one answered.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing was back at his computer when there was a knock at his door. "Come in!" He called.

Zatanna pushed open the door and walked in, "Merry Christmas," She said as she sat a container on Nightwing's desk.

Nightwing looked at it and up at Zatanna, "I didn't get you anything."

Zatanna shrugged, "Just keep your promise."

Nightwing bent his eyebrows, "What promise?"

"That one day you will fix everything, make everything better."

Nightwing smiled to himself, "I promise."

Zatanna nodded, "Okay then," Then without a goodbye she turned and walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Nightwing reached over and lifted the lid of the container and smiled again. Inside were cookies, all in the shape of Christmas themed things.

"Thank you Zee," He whispered to the air.

LIDILIDI

Wally:

How had Wally spent his Christmas in future?

Waking up a five in the morning, choking down some toast and then heading out with Ziva in the freezing cold to work on the chamber.

And that's what he was still doing.

Wally sighed and he watched Ziva work on the wiring, "Ziva?" He asked.

Ziva looked up, "What?"

"Are we almost done?" Wally asked, "I mean it is Christmas."

Ziva blinked, "Wally West sometimes you have to put away small things you want to achieve bigger things you need."

"Wow Ziva, you just sounded like a fortune cookie."

Ziva frowned and turned back to the wiring, "You love this girl, this Artemis. You want to get home to her. We stop, days of work get pushed back, days of work get pushed back the more time you spend without this girl."

Wally bit his lip and laid down on the floor.

LIDILIDI

Wally was almost asleep when he heard the tools clatter to the floor, "Time to leave," Ziva said.

Wally sat up and rubbed his eyes, "How'd much you get done?"

"Most of the wiring," Ziva sighed as she pulled on her cloak, "but I still have to do some more complex wiring. And then there is the chamber."

Wally sighed and pulled up his hood, "And how long do you think will this take?"

Ziva did some calculates in her head, "Uh, I might have you home by Valentines, but I do not know."

Wally sighed, "This sucks."

Ziva placed her hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry."

Wally frowned, "Sorry doesn't get me home."

Ziva shook her head and pulled open the door, "And I know that."

**Author's Note: **

** I have a tumblr. It's still the same username, Lidi999. And there is a link on my profile. www . Lidi999 . tumblr . com **

** Right now it's kind of random, I reblog anything and everything. It is like all my fandoms and cats thrown together. **

** Also I just made it yesterday so I am still playing around with it.**

** So check it out.**

** In other news, I went swimming and got sunburned on my shoulders and face. YAY! Not. My poor shoulders are bright red. **

** Also in other news, I finally got Mortal Instruments book three and I just started it and I am having problems putting it down.**

** Okay.**

** -Lidi999**


	18. Chapter 18: Thank You

Chapter Eighteen:

Wally:

Ziva grunted as she stared down at the wiring. Wally stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "You okay?" He asked.

Ziva bit her lip, "Fine, fine. This wiring is so complicated. One wire wrong I could kill you."

Wally nodded, "That's nice to know," He turned back to the two boards he had been nailing together.

"Wally West," Ziva said.

Wally turned back and looked at her, "What?"

"I know of Artemis, but do you have other friends?"

Wally laughed, "I thought you read that book."

"I did."

"Well then it should of said I had other people in my life other then Artemis. Though I love her and all I did have other friends. Nightwing, Roy, Kaldur."

"Uh huh, I do believe I have read of the Nightwing."

Wally smiled, "He's my best friend. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. We are brothers, I know things about him no one else did. He knows things about me other people don't. I trust him all the way. Though," Wally paused and looked away.

"What is it Wally West?" Ziva asked.

Wally looked at her, "Though a couple of months before I ended up here, we fought. About Artemis and his plan. I never really got to say sorry. I, I trust him I trust Artemis. Artemis trusted Nightwing. I had no right, no right to yell at him, he was doing what he thought would help the plan, help us."

Ziva nodded, "Sometimes we do things we hate. Sometimes we have to learn the hard way."

Wally smiled, "So you are saying Karma sent me here to bite me in the butt?"

Ziva shrugged, "Maybe I am Wally West, maybe I am not."

Wally sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well I think pairing me with you should clear all my bad Karma."

Ziva smiled at him, "There are worst people you could of been paired with Wally West."

Wally shook his head, "I guess."

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned back to her wiring. Wally smiled and went back to work too, letting the silence fall on them.

And after awhile Wally looked back at Ziva, "Hey Ziva."

Ziva looked up, "Yes Wally West?"

"I-I am really lucky you were the one that found me. Also, I am lost for words on how thankful I am that you are working to get me back home. Not a lot of people would have put in as much time in a project like this as you."

Ziva ducked her head as her cheeks flushed, "That is very sweet Wally West."

Wally smiled at her, "Sorry Ziva, I had to say that."

Ziva shook her head, "It is fine Wally West. It was a very kind thing to do," She started messing with the wiring again, but then stopped, "And Wally West, I should thank you too."

"Thank me?" Wally asked.

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Why?" Wally asked.

Ziva sighed, "My life here is how you would say, lame. Boring. I believe you give me something new. Something to look forward everyday when I wake up."

Wally laughed, "Wow Ziva. I can't believe you just said that."

"I cannot believe I just said that either Wally West," Ziva said giving a shrug, "but it is true. I may even miss you when I send you back."

Wally shook his head, "I highly doubt that Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "Oh Wally West, but it is true."

Wally laughed and turned back to his work, "Okay Ziva. I'll miss you too."

"I know," Ziva said and then she went back to the wiring.

Wally smiled at the boards, "Thank you Ziva," He whispered.

LIDILIDI

Soon the sun was setting and Ziva yawned and rolled on to her back on the floor. "I do believe we are done for the day."

Wally tossed down his hammer and stood up, "Thank goodness. I am ready to hit the hay."

Ziva shook her head, "Wally West is all you ever do sleep and eat?"

Wally pulled on his coat and walked over to stand above Ziva, "Pretty much."

Ziva looked up and him and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Is that acceptable in your time?"

Wally shrugged, "Sleeping and eatting? Well, yes? I mean I burn off my food fast and everyone knows that, so I eat and they don't blink."

Ziva nodded, "Okay."

Wally smile and held his hand out to her , Ziva took and pulled herself up. She walked over and pulled her cloak over her head, "Let us go home now," She said.

Wally pushed open the door, "Amen to that Ziva."

Ziva smiled and walked out the door, Wally quickly following behind her.

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

"Nelson!" Artemis called for the dog, "dinner time!"

Nelson came bounding around the corner and sat down in front of Artemis, his eyes begging for his food.

Artemis smiled and rubbed his head, "Good boy Nelson," She said and set his food dish down. Nelson wagged his tail and buried his face into the dish.

Artemis shook her head, "You really are Wally's dog."

At Wally's name Nelson's head shot up. "Oh no," Artemis said, "Nelson he isn't here."

Nelson turned his head at her, She crouched down and rubbed his head. "Wally did something so brave Nelson, to save you, to save me, to save the world."

Nelson whined and pushed his head against Artemis's arm. Artemis sighed, "I know Nelson I miss him too."

She stood up and glanced at the calendar. New Years was in three days. Three days. Artemis wrapped her arms around herself. Three days until their anniversary.

Artemis shook her head, "No," She whispered and picked up the phone she punched in a couple of numbers.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I'll come move in with you," Artemis stated and without waiting for her mom to answer her she hung up. Her mom had helped her make it through Christmas, maybe she could help Artemis make it through the rest of her life.

LIDILIDI

Artemis had just finished her shift as Tigress and pulled on her coat, but before she could leave she had to talk to someone.

She walked quickly down the hall and raised her hand and knocked on the door in front of her.

"Come in!"

Artemis pushed open the door, "Hey."

Nightwing looked up at her and smiled, "Hi Artemis."

Artemis walked in and stood in front of Nightwing's desk, "Can I talk to you? Or more tell you something."

Nightwing nodded, "Sure Artemis."

Artemis sighed and bit her lip, "I'm moving in with my mom."

Nightwing bent his eyebrows, "And?"

"I'm," Artemis took a deep breath, "I'm leaving the home Wally and I called home, together. It's were we have been for awhile now and it's where he brought Nelson home to me. It's where he forgot Valentines every year. It's where he would grab me up and laugh and I yelled for him to put me down. It's where his heart is."

Nightwing stood up and walked around the desk. He put his hands on Artemis's shoulders, "Wally's heart isn't in that house Artemis. It's in you. I know you couldn't see it, but Wally did everything for you. No matter how big, how small, Wally was all about you."

Artemis sighed, "I-I can't leave, but I have too. I am so torn," A tear slipped from her eye.

Nightwing pulled Artemis into a hug, "Artemis, nothing that is good is ever easy."

Artemis looked up at Nightwing, "I just miss him so much."

Nightwing nodded, "I miss him too."

Artemis looked down at her feet and sighed. She looked back up at Nightwing, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For being my rock. I mean I know you are doing what you are doing because he was your best friend, but thank you. I think Wally would be so proud of you, no I know he would."

Nightwing shook his head, "Artemis, while I am doing some of what I'm doing because of Wally, because he was my best friend. I am doing the rest because of you. You are my best friend too Artemis."

Artemis nodded, "I know," She whispered.

Nightwing smiled at her, "And I will be here for as long as you need me. The second you don't, I'll leave."

Artemis shook her head, "I'll always need you, you fit into my life, part of the puzzle."

Nightwing nodded, "And you are the same to me."

Artemis glanced at the clock and sighed, "Well I should get going."

"Okay, stay safe Artemis."

Artemis nodded and hugged him, "Happy New Years Nightwing."

Nightwing nodded, "You too."

Artemis turned and grabbed the door, "Thank you so much," She said and then she slipped out the door. It was time to go home.

**Author's Note: Uh sorry this took so long to get up! I had a super busy week! UGH! I'm on Vacation this week (with no internet) so the next update might be a little late.**

** Also did you know this week is Wally West Week? And there is like a different thing (That you can write or draw.) for everyday, because June 20th was the day Wally ceased. **

** Now I have something to say about my story. **

** Now no one has said this in reviews, but I have a feelings it's coming. I am not being stupid when I make Ziva talk how she does. Yes, she will always call Wally, Wally West. Yes she will always say does not instead of doesn't. That's how she came up in my head when I started to story. That's how she will stay. **

** (And this chapter may or may not of taken so long, also, because I sat on Tumblr rebloging Clace. And I took a day to read The Fault in Our Stars. (Curse you JOHN!)) **

** Okay**

** -Lidi999**


	19. Chapter 19: New Year

Chapter Nineteen:

Artemis:

**Author's Note: Hey I'm home from vacation and I didn't get sunburned! YEA! Though I got like tons of salt water in my nose, ears, and mouth, cause my friend and I went out and jumped waves and one smacked me right in face.**

"Three, two, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!"

Artemis wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. This New Years there was no one to kiss at Midnight.

Artemis grabbed up the remote and turned off the television, she didn't need to hear anymore, and stood up. She dragged the blanket behind her and pushed open the bedroom door.

Nelson was curled up on Wally's side of the bed and Artemis sighed, but didn't shoo the dog. Instead she climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over her and drifted off into a restless sleep.

LIDILIDI

The next morning the radio alarm turned on, "Yes folks it is the new year! Today is the first day, anything is possible. Get fit, go on a diet, travel somewhere amazing, tell that special someone you love them! IT IS A NEW YEAR! NEW CHANCES!"

Artemis moaned and rolled over and smacked the alarm. She has asked for the day off and felt no need to get out of bed yet.

Well that was until the phone started ringing.

Artemis moaned and rolled out of bed, the blanket wrapped around her like a cape, and dragged herself into the kitchen. She picked up the phone, "Hello?" She asked sleepy.

"Artemis, honey, you sound half awake."

Artemis sighed, "That's because I am mom," she yawned, "my alarm just now went off."

"Oh," Artemis's mom said, "sorry sweetie, but happy New Years. You know what that means, right?"

Artemis looked at the calendar, "Yes mom, it means that I will be moving in with you very soon. I have the date circled on my calendar. Also I already have boxes."

"And you have called the moving company?"

"Yes."

"And started packing boxes?"

Artemis glanced at the boxes which were sitting at on her table, still yet to be unfolded and loaded with stuff, "Uh," She said, "Yes?"

"Artemis."

"No, sorry. I'll get right on it."

Artemis's mom laughed on the other end, "I love you Artemis."

"I love you too mom," Artemis sighed.

"Now hang up this phone and pack those boxes."

"Fine," Artemis sighed, "bye."

"See you Artemis."

Artemis pushed the hang up button and leaned against the counter. She looked at the boxes and then around the house.

"I'm so sorry Wally," She whispered and then pushed herself off the counter and grabbed one of the boxes. "At lest I can start with my stuff and packs yours last," Artemis said. She tucked the box under her arm and walked into the bedroom. The closet was going first.

LIDILIDI

After an hour of staring and putting just a couple of things in the box, Artemis fell onto the bed. "I can't pack up everything," She said, "especially not on New Years."

She rolled over to her side and yanked open the drawer on her nightstand. From inside she drew a single bent up photo.

Artemis carefully unfolded the photo and then pressed it against her chest. The photo was just a simple photo of Wally. He stood against a wall in the house and was smiling. Artemis had asked him for one decent, not crazy photo of him, and there it was.

Artemis sighed and held the photo up and looked at it. She frowned, "This is stupid," She told the empty room, "Stupid. Wally should be here, why in all the stupid fights we took up did he have to die?! The only real death. It's not fair. Impulse came back to save a flash and instead fate takes another one?"

Artemis gently folded the photo back and placed it in the drawer. Then she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and punched in some numbers.

"Change of plans I'm coming in today," She said and then hung up.

It was time to go change.

LIDILIDI

Wally:

It was still early and Wally could hear Ziva softly breathing in the silent house. Wally knew he should be sleeping, Ziva and him had a long day of work ahead of them, but he couldn't. Today was New Years, the day that Wally had bravely taken Artemis into his arms and kissed her.

The day they became boyfriend and girlfriend, each other's other half.

And he wasn't with her.

He rolled over and pulled the blanket higher, "Sleep," He muttered and shut his eyes, but yet sleep wouldn't come.

Wally sighed and pushed the blanket back. He sat up and slid out of the bed and down the hall, into the kitchen. He softly open the fridge and pulled out the milk. He grabbed a glass and poured some milk into.

Wally pushed the milk back into the fridge and grabbed the glass. He walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. He took a sip of the milk and clicked on the T.V.

Wally sighed as he channel surfed, he had to be careful on what he watched. Something could say something he didn't already know and mess up the time line.

"Can you not sleep Wally West?"

Wally jumped and nearly sip out all the milk he had been drinking. He spun around to come face to face with Ziva leaning over the sofa. "I am sorry Wally West," Ziva said and she walked around to come and sit on the sofa.

Wally shook his head, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I heard you moving about and awoke."

"Oh, sorry Ziva."

"It is fine Wally West, I believe we can now get an early start if you will just allow me to get showered."

Wally nodded, "Sure, I have to get dressed anyway."

Ziva nodded and stood up and walked back the way she came.

Wally sighed and clicked up the T.V. He drowned the last part of his milk and got up. He walked into the kitchen and placed the dirty glass in the sink. Then he went down the hall to get dressed.

LIDILIDI

Wally watched as Ziva punched in the key code and shivered. A small white snow flake drifted past him and Wally sighed.

Ziva looked at him, "What is it Wally West?"

"I wish I was home."

Ziva pushed open the door, "You will be soon Wally West. We are working very hard Wally West, do not worry."

"Ziva did the book tell you what today is?" Wally asked.

Ziva bent her eyebrows, "I do not need the book to tell me of today it is New Years Wally West."

Wally shook his head, "Today is my anniversary with Artemis."

"Oh," Ziva said, "I did not know," She started messing with the supplies.

"And I left her alone on our anniversary! Our anniversary Ziva."

Ziva looked at Wally, "We are working as quickly as we can Wally West. You must help me and we can complete this sooner."

Wally nodded, "I know. It just gets so frustrating to sit and do the same thing everyday. I wish we could work magic on this and I could go home right now."

"But we cannot so please help me."

Wally nodded and picked up a hammer, "Let's do this."

LIDILIDI

Night had fallen by the time Wally pushed the last wood plank into place and yawned. "Oh my God," He sighed, "Ziva, I finished."

Ziva looked up from the control panel which she had built and smiled and the wooden outline of the chamber, "Amazing."

Wally slid down the floor, "I can't move another inch."

Ziva stepped away from the control panel and grabbed her cloak, she slid it over her. "Well then Wally West, I believe we can go home now."

Wally stood up and rolled his shoulders, "And then be back out here early tomorrow."

"Yes."

Wally sighed and slipped on his coat, "Of course."

Ziva smiled, "It will all work out in the end Wally West, I promise."

Wally pulled open the door, "I know, I know."

Ziva walked out the door and Wally followed behind her. After checking to make sure the door was locked Ziva headed down the stairs and into the dark. Wally trailed after. "It will Wally West," She announced after some time of silence.

Wally, who had been deep in his own thoughts looked up, "What?"

"We will get you home Wally West. I know we will. My plan will work."

Wally looked at her, "I know Ziva. I know."

Ziva nodded and then they continued their walk, the rest of it in silence. Both were deep in thought.

LIDILIDI

That night Wally dreamt of Artemis.

_Wally blinked and he stood in a very familiar place. His home, the one he shared with Artemis! He was home! Ziva's plan had worked. _

_ Suddenly foot steps could be heard and Wally looked up, a still mostly asleep Artemis came into the picture. Her hair in tangles from her sleep, she blinked and looked at Wally. "Wally," She breathed, "Wally is that you?!"_

_ Wally nodded and Artemis was suddenly wide awake. She ran to him and he picked her up in his arms and kissed her. A kiss he hadn't felt since June. "I love you," He told her._

_ Artemis gripped him tight, one of her hands tangled in his red hair, "I love you too," She whispered back._

_ It was the perfect moment, they were finally back together. The final piece to the puzzle that made Wally's life was back._

Wally woke up with a gasp, he could almost still smell Artemis, and feel her lips as he had kissed her.

He sighed and rolled over on the bed, "I'm coming home Artemis. I'm coming home."

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry this took so long to get updated. I went on vacation got back, unpacked, and had lazy time. **

** Happy Wednesday.**

** Hope you liked this chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20: Getting Closer

Chapter Twenty:

Artemis:

Artemis sighed as she marked another red "X" through the date on her calendar. It was getting closer and closer to the day she left her home and moved in with her mother.

And slowly the boxes had been building up and up and up. Artemis, at random, tossing stuff in them.

Not ever going to use this pot again. Toss.

Don't wear that dress anyway. Toss.

This pillow is useless. Toss.

And so on and so on.

And it was working, Artemis was slowly getting all her stuff packed. The key word was _her_ stuff. Wally's stuff still remained untouched and unmoved getting no where nearer to a box.

_"I'll do tomorrow," _Artemis always told herself and of course she found another reason for it not to get done.

Now, with the day getting closer, Artemis stared at the calendar. "How many more days can I put off packing up his stuff?" She asked the calendar. The calendar, of course, had no answer. Artemis sighed and pushed off from the counter.

She walked over into the living room and lifted some books that were resting on the television stand, "Not going to read these anyway," She said and she tossed them into a box.

LIDILIDI

Artemis sat on the dirt in front of Wally grave, like she always did, and stared down at her hands. "I have no idea how to bring myself into packing up your stuff Wally. I have no idea. If I pack it up and leave it means that you are gone for good and everything we have is over. It means everything we did was for nothing."

Artemis rubbed her hands together, "It means the first time you told me that you loved me was nothing, it means every dollar we saved for that stupid house was for nothing. And when I move in with my mom, what am I going to do? Be that creepy kid that never leaves their parent? It's not like I am ever going to find a guy I can love as much as I loved you again," She sighed, "If you were here you'd probably say something like, Artemis, we both know there are tons of guys better than me, ton that would fall in love with you in seconds. But Wally, I don't want anyone who isn't you."

Artemis shook her head, "I only love you Wally West, I will always only love you. No one will ever mean anything to me the way you do. Oh god, Wally what have you turned me into? When we first met I would have barely batted a lash at the death of someone, maybe that's because I had locked myself up. I was to worried to get close to anyone after Jade and Dad, but Wally you worked magic."

Artemis looked around the graveyard and gently rested her hand against Wally's grave, "Wally I love you."

She then pushed herself up and pulled her coat tighter. She turned, with one last glance, and headed back to her car.

Artemis was going to do it. She had no choice. She would pack up and leave.

A single tear slipped down her face as she climbed into her car.

"I'm so sorry Wally."

LIDILIDI

Wally:

"Yes!" Ziva cried from her corner of the room.

Wally looked up at her, "What?"

"The wiring is complete, every wire is complete. Wally West we are so very close."

Wally smiled, "Now you just have to finish with the control panel and then the chamber."

Ziva nodded, "Though those should not take very long Wally West, not long at all."

"Thank goodness. I am ready to go home."

"So you will not miss me?" Ziva asked.

Wally laughed, "Of course I will miss you Ziva, but if I can go home to Artemis, I'll send my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, you get my point, grandkid to see you."

Ziva smiled, "That will be nice Wally West."

Wally smiled, "You are welcome for what ever granddaughter or son comes to see you and acts just like me with just a little bit of Artemis thrown in there."

Ziva shook her head, "Well at lest I will know he or she is not pulling my leg, if they are going to act just like you."

Wally looked at her, "What are you saying?"

Ziva shrugged and turned back to the control panel.

Wally laughed, "So you aren't going to miss me? I'm going to miss you Ziva."

Ziva shook her head, "I will miss you Wally West, in a very strange way, but I will miss you."

Wally laughed again, "I'll take that."

Ziva smiled, "Very well because that is all you will get."

Wally shook his head and turned back to his work.

LIDILIDI

Hours later Ziva had completed the control panel and was now helping Wally to build the chamber and they were getting closer and closer.

Wally pushed a board into place and smiled, "This is amazing."

"It is."

Wally shook his head, "I crashed here last June and now I am about to go home. Home, I don't think another word can sound so sweet."

"What about the girl, Artemis?"

Wally smiled at Ziva, "Nope you got me. Her name sounds amazing."

Ziva nodded and hammer at another board, "I am very happy for you Wally West."

Wally looked at her, "Why?" He asked.

"Because you, Wally West, will get a happy ending not many of us will ever see in our lives."

"And that makes you happy? What about you Ziva, after I leave your life can be normal again."

"Yes, yet normal can get all too boring."

Wally shook his head, "Well maybe another time travel will crash land here and need you too."

"I surely hope not Wally West. You are all the time travelers I want to see in my life."

Wally laughed, "If we ever get Impulse's time machine working again I'll be sure to send him your way."

Ziva shook her head, "Go back to work Wally West."

Wally smiled at Ziva, "Sure, but trust me Impulse would love to see you."

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked away from Wally to retrieve another board.

LIDILIDI

Ziva pulled the door shut and tested to make sure it was locked and then turned and headed down the stairs where Wally was already waiting.

Wally flipped the hood of his jacket and smiled at Ziva from under it, "How many more days do you think it will take?" He asked as they started the walk.

Ziva looked at him, "Seven? Six. It will all depend on how hard we work in the upcoming days."

Wally tucked his hands into his pockets, "Well I am going to work extra hard."

Ziva nodded, "And so will I."

Wally smiled, "Thank you so much Ziva. You really didn't have to do any of this for me and I will never be able to tell you how thankful I am."

Ziva shook her head, "You do not have to tell me, I already know."

Wally bumped his shoulder against her shoulder, "You're pretty cool Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you."

Wally smiled and then for the rest of the way they walked in silence.

LIDILIDI

Ziva pushed open the front door and stepped inside yanking off her cloak. Wally yawned, "Well, I think I am going to go hit the hay. Night Ziva."

Ziva stretched her arms over her head, "Good night Wally West."

Wally nodded and walked down the hall and into the bedroom. He softly shut the door and yanked off his jacket and shirt.

Then he plopped down on the bed and shut his eyes.

In only a few more days he would be home to Artemis.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long I did lots of stuff with my friends and blah, blah, blah.**

** Also I have finally caught up in the Mortal Instruments books and I am now reading the second book in the Divergent books.**

** YAY!**

** Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter and happy Sunday.**

** Next update coming soon.**

** -Lidi999 **

** P.s. WHOOP CHAPTER TWENTY!**


	21. Chapter 21: Pack it Up

Chapter Twenty-One

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to jump around a lot, just a fair warning. **

Wally:

Wally rolled over and looked at the clock. Three a.m. "Good enough for me," Wally said and pushed him self out of bed.

Today was the day, Ziva and him had been working extra hard and today would be the day they put the last metal boards in and then a couple of test runs and Wally would be home sweet home.

Wally dug out a t-shirt and yanked it over his head and pulled a jacket over that. Then he picked up his Kid Flash uniform from where it had sat, collecting dust, today was the day.

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Today was the day. **(A.N. At first I didn't realize what I had done, but yes I making that on purpose.)** The last day Artemis would spend in the apartment. Tomorrow the moving guys came and Artemis was gone. But first Artemis was wasting all the time she could by going into work.

Artemis yawned as she walked down the hall to her room in the tower. It was six a.m. and Artemis had promised she would work until five.

Artemis pushed open her door to her room and flung open the closet. She pulled out the Tigress outfit and stripped out of her day clothes and slipped it on. Then she slid the mask over her face.

Artemis took one glance at herself in the mirror and then slipped out of her room. She had to go see someone before she started her shift.

She walked down the hall and stopped when she reached his door. She tapped lightly and then pushed it open.

Nightwing looked up at her from where he was sitting at his desk, "Good morning."

Artemis gave him a smile, "Morning Nightwing."

Nightwing stretched his arm, "Is it six already? I've been up since four. I didn't realize the time had slipped from me."

Artemis nodded, "Yep. It's six," She bit her lip, "you know tomorrow I'm moving in with my mom."

Nightwing looked at Artemis, "Yes. I know, you told me."

Artemis wrapped her arms around herself, "I feel like I am betraying Wally. I haven't even packed up all his stuff, I have do that when I get home."

Nightwing shook his head, "Artemis, you aren't betraying Wally. You are doing what is best for you. I am sure Wally would understand."

Artemis shook her head, "I don't. I mean, I love Wally and the second I walk out of the apartment, is the second I seal that he is dead. He is gone. He will never come back. He'll never hold my hand or laugh at his own jokes or sleep until noon even though I yell at him," A tear slipped from under mask and Artemis brushed it away.

Nightwing sighed, "Artemis I know it's hard to give up on him. Give up on that one small hope that he is around or alive or something. But sometimes you just have to, you can't let that little part live or it will hold you back."

Artemis ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "And I know that, but still I know when I go home and look at his stuff, his clothes-" She stopped and swallowed, "I'll figure it out."

Nightwing smiled, "That's our Artemis."

Artemis smiled, "Thank you so much Dick. You are the best friend I could ever ask for."

Nightwing nodded, "Same to you."

Artemis nodded and walked back to the door, "See you out there."

Nightwing nodded, "See you."

LIDILIDI

Wally:

Wally tapped his foot against the kitchen chair as Ziva ate her breakfast. Ziva shot him a look, "Must you do that Wally West?"

"Do what?" Wally asked, not stopping the foot tapping.

"The very bothersome foot tapping Wally West," Ziva said as she spooned some cereal into her mouth.

Wally stopped his foot, "Sorry Ziva, I am just very jazzed about getting a move on this so I can go home!"

Ziva glanced at the clock, "The day has twenty-four hours in it and it is only seven in the morning Wally West. We have all day and the final building items will not take that long."

Wally looked at her, "Did you just tell me to have patience in that long winded statement?"

Ziva nodded and spooned more cereal in her mouth, "Very much so Wally West."

Wally nodded, "Wow Ziva. I am super impressed."

Ziva sighed, "Good, now can I finish up my breakfast and then we will get going."

Wally smiled at her, "Sure thing Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you."

LIDILIDI

Thirty minutes later Ziva had finished breakfast yanked on her cloak and was punching in the code to the key pad.

Wally stood behind her and was almost busting a gut. He bounced softly on his feet and Ziva sighed as she hit the last number and pushed the door open.

Wally smiled at the chamber which only need a few more things done to it and then it was good to go.

Ziva took off her cloak and walked over to the chamber. Wally followed after her and Ziva handed him a pair of gloves. "Put these on and then hold this piece in place while I weld it into place."

Wally nodded and slipped the gloves on. He lifted the sheet of metal and smiled. _"Soon," _he thought, _"I'll be back home and have Artemis in my arms. Then we will never be separated ever again."_

Ziva started to weld the metal into place and looked at Wally as she did, "You are thinking of her. I can see it on your face Wally West."

Wally nodded, "Sorry I am just super jazzed once this is built I can go home!"

"Once it is built I have to run some test on it so that I do not kill you with the energy, merely zap you at the right time that it teleports you back to where you came from."

Wally sighed, "Ok after this is built and after you run your test, I can go home!"

Ziva sighed, "Yes Wally West that is correct, but first we have to build this without you daydreaming and there for accidently loosing a finger."

Wally looked at his hand and smiled, his finger was right in the path of Ziva's welding. He moved it, "Sorry Ziva, I'll be more careful."

Ziva laughed, "You must be or you will be fingerless."

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Artemis kicked her boots up on the table and looked over at Barbra who had her nose stuck in a book. "Is there not even a criminal robbing a bank? Or stealing a purse from an old lady?" She asked.

Barbra looked up from her book, "Nope, and besides I thought you were taking today off because aren't you moving tomorrow?"

Artemis shrugged, "Yea, so what. I can't come into work."

Barbra shrugged, "Fine. Sorry I asked." Barbra turned back to her book.

Artemis sighed, "Sorry."

Barbra looked back up, "It's okay. You're stressed."

Artemis shrugged, "Yea."

Barbra smiled, "Hey, I know I haven't really known you that long Artemis but I am really sorry about Wally."

Artemis shook her head, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was the stupid Reach and they are gone now so no one is left to blame. Also, it's almost been a year."

Barbra nodded and stood up, "I'm going to go check on the status, see if anything is going on."

Artemis nodded, "Okay."

Barbra turned and walked out of the room. Artemis sighed and shut her eyes and a few seconds later she heard footsteps. "Back already?" She asked without opening her eyes, "guess that means nothing."

Artemis opened her eyes to find Cassie and Robin staring at her. "Hi," Cassie said quickly shoving their intertwined hands behind her back.

Artemis slid her feet off the table, "If you two are here I guess that means my shift it over," She stood up.

Cassie nor Robin said anything. Artemis smiled at them, "You two, by the way, are super obvious and I'm pretty sure everyone on this whole team knows you are dating, so there is no need to hide your hands."

Cassie turned a dark red and Artemis laughed. She walked past Robin and ruffled his hair, "Oh and Robin don't do what Nightwing is doing with Zatanna, you know acting like he is stupid and doesn't know that she still loves him. That's a stupid idea and don't like Nightwing tell you otherwise."

Robin nodded, "Uh sure?"

Artemis smiled, "See you guys."

"Bye," Cassie said.

Artemis laughed and headed off down the hall, it was time to get this packing done. Artemis took a deep breath. This was going to be super hard.

She shook her head, "Get a grip Artemis. It's just stuff."

But deep down, she knew it was more then just stuff.

It was all she had left of Wally.

**Author's Note: No PITCHFORKS ALLOWED!**

** Hey I never said the next chapter was going to be the ending chapter and besides unless you want to scroll for ages this is where Chapter Twenty-One ends. **

** HAPPY TUESDAY GUYS!**

** And before you all go crazy I already have part of the next chapter written so it will be okay. Okay.**

** -Lidi999**

** P.s. I have two epilogues planned for this I do believe so yea.**

** Pp.s Follow me on Tumblr (if you haven't already.) Lidi999 . Tumblr . com. You guys could send me asks because I get really bored. **


	22. Chapter 22: Home Sweet Home

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Wally:

"Yes!" Wally cried and he jumped up and down, "the chamber is built! Artemis here I come!"

Ziva had moved from the side of the chamber to the control panel. She stared at it for a second and then pressed a couple of buttons. She watched on screen as the room burst with energy.

Wally walked over to her and watched over her shoulder. Ziva bit her lip, "This is very interesting," She said and she bent over her paper with all the calculations.

Wally stared down at the jumble of numbers, "What is it Ziva?"

Ziva shook her head, "According to these calculations the chamber is... functioning properly. All my calculations, based on what you told me, are right."

Wally grabbed Ziva's shoulders, "Does that mean?"

Ziva smiled, "Yes Wally West, put on your suit you are going home."

LIDILIDI

Wally stepped out and smiled at Ziva, "All ready," He said.

Ziva smiled, "Very well Wally West, just enter the chamber."

Wally walked over to Ziva and hugged her, "Ziva, I couldn't have done any of this without you and I am so thankful. I will forever be in your debut."

Ziva laughed, "Yet that debut will not be paid by you but a future generation of Wally West."

Wally laughed, "Yea I guess so."

Ziva smiled, "I am going to miss you much Wally West, you have been an adventure I will never forget. You gave a change to my life Wally West."

Wally smiled back at her, "I am going to miss you too Ziva. I don't know why or how, but I am. You, Ziva, are amazing and once I am gone home you should still be this amazing."

Ziva put her hand on Wally's shoulder, "Go on Wally West." She nodded at the chamber.

Wally nodded, "Goodbye Ziva." Wally walked to the chamber and pulled open the door. He stepped into the chamber and took a deep breath. He grab the door handle and shut it tight behind him. He tugged the yellow hood of his suit of his head and looked up at the camera Ziva had installed. "Ready Ziva!" Wally called.

A loud click occurred and the room filled with the buzz of energy as it started to zap in the room. Wally swallowed the hard lump in his throat and took off.

As he sped around the room Wally pushed himself harder, he was going to get home to Artemis.

Even if it killed him.

"Is everything fine?" Ziva asked over the speakers.

Wally grunted, not really answering, and pushed himself harder. Pushed himself to run faster. He glanced down at this hands, "Shoot," He muttered his hands were still very solid.

_"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis," _Wally thought as he pushed himself to run even faster. _"The way she laughs, her soft blonde hair, how her eyes sparkle, the way her fingers fit between mine perfectly."_

"Goodbye Wally West," Ziva said.

Wally blinked and looked at his hands, they were gone. He looked down at his feet, they were gone too.

And slowly.

Steadily.

Wally West,

disappeared

into

thin air.

LIDILIDI

The air felt like it was trying to crush Wally. It felt like it was trying to flatten him into the ground. His eye lids felt glued shut and only one thing was on his mind.

_Artemis._

LIDILIDI

Wally's head was pounding, it felt like it was about to spilt in two. Wally moaned and rolled over. He forced his heavy eye lids open and blinked once, twice, three times.

He was staring at a light blue sky.

Wally pushed himself off the ground with a grunt and forced his body into a sitting position.

And Wally almost let out a cheer.

He was sitting on the white snow. The same white snow where he had first disappeared. Wally jumped up, forgetting all the pain in his body, and screamed, "ARTEMIS HERE I COME!" And then he sped off.

LIDILIDI  
Nightwing:

Nightwing was sitting in his room, at his desk, when there was a knock at his door. _"Artemis," _He thought, _"She must not be able to pack everything up and must of come back here." _"Come in!" He called.

Though, to Nightwing's surprise, the person who pushed open his bedroom door wasn't Artemis.

He wasn't even blonde.

Nightwing gasped, "Wally!?"

Wally laughed, "Oh hey, just thought I drop by."

Nightwing blinked, was he dreaming or had that fifth cup of coffee gotten to him. He stood up, "Tell me something only the real Wally would know."

Wally smiled wickedly, "I've been your best friend since before the found of the team, at one point you liked Artemis, you were in the circus, your real name is Richard Grayson, and you have a moon shaped birth mark on your-"

Nightwing held up his hand, "That will do! It's really you Wally! But how?" Nightwing asked.

Wally sighed, "It is a really, really, long and complicated story and first I would really like to see my girlfriend, do you know where she is?"

"Uh she clocked out at five and early she had said that she had to go home, after work, and pack up your stuff. She is planning on selling your home and moving in with her mother. That place feels to empty without you Wally."

Wally snapped his fingers at Nightwing, "Then I have to get home! See you later," He ran to the door, but stopped with his hand on the door handle, "By the way, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nightwing asked bending his eyebrows.

"For all those things I said while Artemis was gone, I never really got to say sorry. I was pretty mean."

Nightwing shook his head, "Wally I forgave you long ago, you are my best friend. Now go home to Artemis. She needs you more then I do."

Wally smiled, "Thanks," and with that he sped off.

LIDILIDI

Artemis:

Artemis sat beside a big, brown, moving box as she pulled things out of Wally's drawers and put them into it, but every object just made her tear up more until she couldn't see straight. She slumped across the box and let the tears flow.

"Tissue?" An all to familiar voice asked from behind her and a tissue box appeared in front of her.

Artemis stared at the tissue box for a second, her tears had stopped, and then her eyes started up the arm of the person holding the tissue box until she reached their face. "Wally," Artemis said staring at him. "Wally," She repeated as she reached her trembling hand out to touch his arm.

When her fingertips collided into his arm, Artemis busted into sobs that were so violent they shook her whole body.

Wally tossed the tissue box to the side and sat on the floor beside Artemis, he pulled her to him and she threw her head into his chest. Her tears streamed down the front of Wally's uniform. "You are dead!" Artemis cried, "Gone, I am never going to see you again. Why are you here?!"

Wally ran his fingers through Artemis's hair, "Shhhh. I'm not dead Artemis. I'm right here. All that happened to me was time travel, but I'm back. I'm back and I'm not leaving you ever again."

Artemis shook her head violently, "No! You are gone!" More tears streamed down her face as she looked at Wally. "You aren't real!"

Wally pressed his hand against Artemis's tear strained cheek, seeing her like his make his heart ache. "Artemis," Wally whispered, "I love you."

Artemis put her hand over his hand. "Wally, I miss you."

Wally shook his head, "I'm not dead Arty. I'm not! I'm right here. I'm breathing," He stopped and looked into Artemis's eyes, "Artemis if I was dead, could I do this?" He asked and leaned down wrapping his hands on either said of her face and kissed her.

And slowly Artemis responded. She blinked a couple of times and then raised her arms and wrapped him around Wally.

"Wally! Wally, you came home!" Artemis cried when they broke apart.

Wally smiled at her and brushed his hand over her hair, "I've missed you so much, I thought my heart was going to bust."

Artemis buried her face into Wally's shoulder and Wally wrapped his arms around her.

And together they cried, but this time it was in happiness.

LIDILIDI

Artemis laughed as she hung a photo back up on the wall. "Guess this means I am going to have to call both my mom and the movers." She smiled, "I really can't believe I was going to move out of this place."

Wally shrugged, "I can."

"I am going to have to pass a thank you note through the generations so that one day someone can find Ziva and thank her for me."

Wally smiled, "That's not a bad idea. She already said my future generation is going to owe her big time.

Artemis smiled and walked over to Wally. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love you."

Wally kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

"I promise ever to leave you again Wally West," Artemis said.

"And I promise never to leave you again, Artemis Crock."

Artemis hugged Wally tight and stepped away. She grabbed the last moving box and flatted it, "And now we are done!"

Wally laughed and threw himself down on the sofa, "I'm glad because my stomach is empty and I can't move another muscle until I am fed."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "If I had any doubt if you were the real Wally I don't anymore."

Wally winked, "You still remember how to cook for the Wallman, right?"

Artemis shook her head, "And to think I missed you."

Wally smiled, "It feels good to be home."

Artemis laughed, "It better be, I missed you."

"So does that mean you are going to cook for me?"

Artemis laughed and walked into the kitchen, "Food in five!"

Wally smiled brightly and trailed after Artemis, "YUM!"

LIDILIDI

That night Artemis and Wally lay sound asleep with Nelson at their feet.

Well that was until Artemis started to have a nightmare. She screamed and cried and slowly her cries awoke Wally.

"Artemis," Wally whispered pulling her into his arms, "Artemis."

Artemis awoke and tears slipped down her face, "Oh Wally, it was horrible."

"Shhh," Wally whispered as he pulled Artemis close, "It's okay Artemis, It's okay, I'm here." He rubbed her back.

And slowly Artemis drifted back off to sleep.

Wally smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend and kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you so much Artemis, I always will."

And then Wally pulled the covers up and soon he was asleep too.

**Author's Note: Not the end.**

** What they still have to have a most fabulous party celebrating Wally's return. Also I have to write one or two epilogues. **

** Yay, Wally is home. **

** And it only took Twenty-Two chapters. **

** Happy Friday! **

** Next chapter up Sunday? Monday? Not sure.**

** -Lidi999 **


	23. Chapter 23: Party

Chapter Twenty-Three:

The whole team stood in the tower for Wally's glad you aren't dead/ we missed you / glad you are home party. And for once every single person on the team was smiling and laughing.

"I still can't believe this," Impulse cried throwing up his arms, "We all believed you were dead."

Wally shrugged, "But I'm not."

Artemis smiled, "It was hard for me to believe too Bart."

Impulse shook his head, "This is crazy, but I guess we all should of seen it coming. I mean how many people did we fake kill this year? Wally was just another one, only we didn't fake kill him."

Wally shook his head, "And I've already made Nightwing swear on no more fake killings because it just leads to a big huge mess."

Impulse smiled, "So Wally, does this mean I have to give back your uniform?"

Wally shook his head, "Nope. I think I might be done with the hero business for good and if I am needed I'll find something else to wear."

Impulse laughed, "Thanks."

Wally looked at Artemis and squeezed her hand, "It's no big deal. I have other things that need my focus."

LIDILIDI

"Ouch! Wally!" Artemis cried as Wally stepped on her toe once again. "Nice to see the future didn't teach you how to be a better dancer."

Wally shook his, "Nope sorry babe."

Artemis sighed, "We are probably the worst dancers here," She looked around the room at the rest of the team who seemed to dance with grace.

Wally shrugged, "Eh I don't think we are the worst, Nightwing isn't dancing." Wally pointed.

Artemis followed where he was pointing and sure enough, Nightwing was leaning against the wall. "Wow."

Wally pulled Artemis back to him and spun her under his arm, "Shouldn't he be dancing with Zatanna."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Who knows anymore those two are insane."

Wally smiled, "So you are saying we should go bug Nightwing, correct?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "No-"

"Great!" Wally butted in, "Let's go," and with that he pulled Artemis across the dance floor to Nightwing. "Hey buddy why aren't you dancing with little Ms. Zatanna?" Wally asked.

Nightwing smiled, "And to think we missed you Wally," He shrugged, "and I'm not much of a dancer anyway."

"Neither is Artemis, but we are still dancing."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Yea right, you are so the person in this relationship who can't dance."

Wally smiled at her, "Love you babe."

Wally, Artemis, and Nightwing talked for awhile longer before Wally sighed, "Well I'm going to get back on the dance floor."

Artemis nodded and headed out while Wally said one last thing to Nightwing and then ran after her.

Artemis smiled as Wally looped his arm through her arm, "You and him always talk like you haven't seen each other in a life time."

Wally shrugged, "He is my best friend, if you didn't live with me, that's how I would act when I saw you."

"I know," Artemis said, they had reached the dance floor so Artemis took Wally's hands.

Wally twirled them in a circled and leaned down and kissed Artemis's head, "I love you Artemis, you know that right."

Artemis smiled, "Yea I do Wally."

Wally smiled, "Good."

The two danced awhile longer until Wally leaned down and whispered into Artemis's ear, "Would you look at that?"

In the corner stood Nightwing and Zatanna. Nightwing was saying something and Zatanna had her arms crossed over her chest.

Artemis looked at Wally, "What do you think he is saying?"

"I think we might be about to find out," Wally said because at that moment Nightwing took Zatanna's hand and lead her out towards the middle of the room.

"Everyone!" Nightwing called, "Can I have you attention?"

The music cut off and everyone stopped dancing. They all turned to Nightwing. "Um, okay," Nightwing said, "I've been a jerk. A big jerk, to almost everyone. I quit this team because I couldn't do it with out my best friend," He looked at Wally and smiled, "but to his girl right here," He rested his hand on Zatanna's shoulder, "I've been a super jerk for long before Wally disappeared," He looked at Zatanna, "And I'm really sorry about that Zee and I promised I would make everything better and now," Nightwing lowered himself on to one knee and pulled out a ring box.

"That's what I am going to do. Zatanna I love you so much, will you marry me."

Zatanna's jaw dropped and tears slid down her face, "Oh my god," She gasped, as she clasped her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god."

Nightwing took her hand, "Zatanna?"

Zatanna removed her hand, "Yes, YES!"

Nightwing smiled and stood up, he slid the ring on Zatanna's hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Artemis smiled, "Isn't that sweet?" She asked Wally as the team started to clap.

Wally nodded, "It sure is."

Artemis smiled at him and then turned back to look at Zatanna and Nightwing. Zatanna was brushing tears from her eyes and Nightwing smiled at her and took her hand.

Artemis smiled to herself, she was happy Nightwing had finally taken the plunge.

Nightwing turned away from Zatanna and looked out in the crowd, he caught Artemis's eye and pointed.

Artemis frowned, "What are you pointing at?" She mouthed.

Nightwing sighed, "Look," He mouthed back.

Artemis bent her eyebrows, "Wally?" She asked as she started to turn to him, "What is Nightwing-" Artemis stopped mid-sentence because Wally was standing beside her anymore. He was on one knee.

Wally smiled up at Artemis, "Artemis I love you more then anything or anyone is the whole world. I know for a fact I can't live without you, my heart feels like it is going to die without you. I feel like I am going to die without you. So, Artemis, don't make me spend another minute without you. Will you marry me?"

Artemis stared at Wally, she was shocked. "Oh my," She breathed.

Wally smiled at her, "Is that a yes?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, YES!"

Everyone started to clap and Wally slid the ring on Artemis's finger. Artemis shook her head, "I don't even know what to say."

Wally laughed, "Then don't. I love you Artemis."

Artemis leaned over and kiss Wally, "I love you too."

Zatanna ran over to Artemis and pulled her into a big hug, "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" She cried.

Artemis laughed and hugged Zatanna back, "I know."

Zatanna smiled, "I'm not going to die alone!"

Nightwing walked over and placed his hand on Zatanna's shoulder, "Give me some credit Zee. I wouldn't ever let you die alone."

Zatanna shrugged and took his hand, "I love you boy wonder."

"I love you too Zee."

Artemis smiled, "So can we start the music back up now? Or does some one else have to ask their girlfriend or the love of their life to marry them?"

There was a moment of silence as the team looked around at each other and then, "I need to."

Conner shoved his way through the crowd, "M'gann?" He asked.

Artemis looked at Wally, "Oh my god," She whispered, "I swear I was kidding."

Wally laughed, "Yea, that's what I said so many years ago."

M'gann slowly pushed through the crowd and by the time she got to Conner she was crying, and he hadn't even said anything.

Conner lowered himself on to one-knee and pulled out a ring box, "M'gann I don't care who you want to blame, but breaking up was the stupidest thing we have ever done. Ever. I can't stand to see you with other people and you will be the only person who will ever completely and totally understand me. I love you M'gann, so will you marry me."

M'gann was now completely bawling. "Of course Conner!" She choked out between tears.

Conner slid the ring on her finger and stood up and pulled M'gann into a kiss.

And once again the whole team clapped and cheered.

Artemis shook her head, "So that's everyone right?" She asked.

Nightwing laughed, "I believe so."

Zatanna shrugged, "Then let's get this party STARTED!" She cried.

Everyone in the room let out a cheer and the music started back up.

It was time to party.

LIDILIDI

Zatanna hugged Artemis, "See you later," Zatanna said.

Artemis smiled, "See you."

Zatanna smiled back, "I'm glad Wally came home Artemis. I couldn't stand to see you that sad much longer."

Artemis nodded, "I'm glad too."

Zatanna gave her one more hug, "I guess the next time I see you, you'll be Artemis?"

Artemis laughed, "Yep."

Zatanna nodded and headed off. Artemis turned around and walked over to Wally. Wally wrapped his arm around her waist, "Are you ready to go home?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.

Artemis nodded, "I am, I mean I'm going to go see my mom tomorrow and tell her you asked me to marry you. She's going to flip out."

Wally shrugged, "But in a good way, right? Your mom loves me."

Artemis shook her head, "Yes it's a good way. She'll probably cry and then go wedding planning crazy. And it's all your fault when she drags me off wedding dress shopping."

Wally laughed, "I am so sorry."

Artemis sighed, "Let's just go home and we can take this all one day at a time."

Wally kissed her cheek, "Sounds like a plan."

Artemis smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Wally said.

And together they headed home.

**Author's Note: This was going to be published yesterday, any of you on my Tumblr know why it didn't get there.**

** Legend of Korra was at Comic-Con and they released a trailer and photos and tons of things. **

** I wasn't at Comic-Con, just on Tumblr.  
So I basically sat there watching live blogs and freaking out. I'm really excited for book two.**

** Area any of you at Comic-Con (if you are by the time you see this it might be past Comic-Con, so were you?) What have/did/are you see/saw/going to see? I was jazzed about Divergent, Catching Fire, City of Bones, and Legend of Korra. **

** Happy Saturday guys.**

** And this isn't the last chapter I have two epilogues planned! YAY!**

** Also I debated for awhile the three couples getting engaged in one chapter and then decided to make fun on the episode in season one where they all come clean at the same time. **

** Also one add me on Tumblr Lidi999 . Tumblr . com. Two If you are already following me, THANK YOU, and ask me a question. You can ask anonymously if you want and you can ask me almost anything. **

** OKAY!**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** -Lidi999 **


	24. Epilogue: Wedding

Epilogue:

"Oh Artemis," Artemis's mother sighed, "you look beautiful."

Artemis smiled and Jade looked away from the mirror to her sister, "You do."

Artemis sighed, "But I'm still nervous."

Jade shook her head, "Don't be baby sister. I've never seen someone so much in love as Wally."

Artemis smiled, "Thanks Jade."

Jade nodded and glanced at the clock, "Well, I better go get the other bridesmaids," She said capping the lipstick.

Artemis nodded and turned back to the mirror to watch as her mother did the final touches to her hair, "Done," Artemis's mother smiled, "now it's time for the dress."

Artemis nodded and stood up out of the chair. That's when the door opened. "Guess who?!"

Artemis laughed as she wrapped Zatanna into a big hug followed by M'gann and Raquel, all who wore matching bridesmaid dresses, "You guys look beautiful," Artemis said.

Raquel shrugged, "Thanks, it's all natural."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "So how are you?"

Artemis swallowed, "Nervous, and even more now, I mean you are so beautiful Wally won't be looking at me."

Zatanna and Raquel looked at each other and then waved their hands at Artemis, "We are married," They said at the same time.

M'gann rolled her eyes, "Yay for me, not married, yet! But don't worry I've got a ring."

Jade, who had gone back to the mirror, turned around and shrugged, "Wally defiantly doesn't want me. I'm a criminal not criminal."

Artemis sighed, "Okay."

Jade smiled, "Hey mom, you might want to hurry up we are running out of time."

"Oh my!" Mrs. Crock cried, "we are."

LIDILIDI

Five minutes later Artemis stood clutching a bouquet as she tried to calm down, "Everyone knows what to do, right?" Jade asked.

Everyone nodded, "Good," Jade said, "so after the music changes, Artemis, you and mom will come, okay? And sorry it's not dad, but daddy doesn't believe in coming to high end things, even if that's his own daughter's wedding."

Artemis shrugged and ran her hand over the big skirt of her wedding dress, "It doesn't matter, I have everyone here who I love."

Jade smiled and from outside the door the music started up, "And we are rolling," Jade said turning around and opening the big doors, she walked quickly followed by Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel.

Artemis swallowed and her mother sighed, "Artemis you mean so much to me, seeing you grow up to become the wonderful women you are has made me so proud."

Artemis smiled, "Thanks mom, but I couldn't be who I am without you."

The music outside changed and Artemis's mother reached up and touched Artemis's arm. She smiled and rolled herself forward and Artemis stepped beside her, and then they were out the doors.

Artemis looked up from her mother and out into the crowd. Tons of people smiled back at her and Black Canary, from Green Arrow's side, gave Artemis a small thumbs up. But none of them mattered as Artemis looked up and made eye contact with Wally.

Wally was smiling and he looked amazing, Artemis thought, in his dark suit which made his red hair look like fame, burning brightly on his head.

He winked at Artemis. Artemis squeezed her mother's hand and her legs felt like jelly. "It's okay." Artemis's mother whispered.

Artemis nodded slightly and kept walking.

And then she was there. Artemis's mother squeezed her hand and wheeled herself off to her seat. Artemis handed off her bouquet to Jade and then turned and faced Wally.

Wally smiled and took her hands.

Artemis's heart started to pound and she could hear it in her ears as Wally begun to speak.

And then it was Artemis who had to speak and tears slipped down her face and her hand shook as Wally slid her ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Wally leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Artemis. He kissed her and everyone cheered.

Artemis laughed and wiped the tears from her face, "I love you," She whispered.

Wally smiled and looped his arm through her arm, "I love you too."

Artemis smiled, "I know, now let's get our new life started."

Wally and Artemis started to walk down the aisle as everyone clapped and Mrs. West and Mrs. Crock cried tears of joy.

LIDILIDI

Nightwing smiled as he twirl Artemis around, "I feel super special, getting to be your second dance."

Artemis shook her head, "Now Dick, don't let it go to your head."

Nightwing smiled, "I wouldn't ever think about. Zatanna doesn't allow me to have a big head."

Artemis laughed and they did once last twirl when the music ended. Nightwing smiled and stepped back from Artemis. He bowed, "Thank you my lady."

Artemis rolled her eyes, but play along anyway, "You are very welcome sir."

Nightwing smiled, "Now might be the time to run back to Wally, before someone else decides they would like to dance with you."

Artemis smiled, "It would be," She turned and grabbed the skirt of her dress and pushed through the crowd.

"Looking for someone?"

Artemis jumped and turned around, Wally was smiling at her, "How was the dance with Dick?"

Artemis smiled and took Wally's hands as the next song, "Good. Who'd you dance with while I was gone?"

"Your sister," Wally said, "and by the way she is not that good of a dancer."

Artemis laughed, "Or maybe it was you Wally."

Wally smiled, "I highly doubt that, I'm an amazing dancer."

Artemis put her head against his chest, "So that's why you step on my feet every time we dance."

Wally shrugged, "Maybe."

Artemis smiled, "I love you Wally West."

"I love you Artemis West."

Artemis looked up at Wally, "That sounds nice."

"It sounds perfect," Wally said and then he leaned down and kissed Artemis.

Artemis smiled at him and together the two danced the night away.

LIDILIDI

"Have a safe trip honey," Artemis's mother said as she hugged her daughter.

Artemis smiled at her mother, "I will mom, I love you."

Wally smiled, "We will come and visit you as soon as we get home Mrs. Crock."

Mrs. Crock smiled, "Keep my daughter safe and don't think I won't hurt you. I'm an ex criminal."

Artemis laughed, "Mom."

Wally shook his head, "It's okay Artemis, I'll treat her like the queen she is Mrs. Crock, don't you worry."

Mrs. Crock nodded, "Very good."

Jade stepped up beside her and hugged Artemis, "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't get in any trouble while I'm gone Jade, please," Artemis said, "No robbing banks or beating up anyone. I would hate to come home to find you in jail."

Jade laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about little sister. There is no jail in the world that could hold me for long."

Artemis shook her head but smiled, "I love you Jade."

"I love you too," Jade said, "now get a move on."

Artemis smiled and turned to Wally. Wally looped his arm through Artemis's and he lead her over to the car. "Bye!" He called the crowd who was watching.

He opened the passenger seat and Artemis climbed in. "Have fun!" Zatanna called.

Artemis waved to her and Wally opened the driver's side and climbed in. "Ready?" He asked.

Artemis nodded, "Yep."

Wally turned the key and with one last wave Artemis and him were off.

Wally reached over and took Artemis's hand, "To our new life, together."

Artemis looked over at him, "Together."

Wally smiled back, "Just like it should be."

And then the two of them drove off into the fading sun.

**Author's Note: Still not the end. One more epilogue. **

** HAPPY SATURDAY!**

** Not a lot to say other than that.**

** Hope you liked Epilogue number one.**

** -Lidi999**


	25. Epilogue Two: First Day of School

Epilogue Two:

"I love you Marcie."

"Be good sweetheart."

The little girl, Marcie, with bouncy red curls and simple grey eyes looked up at her mother and father. In her arms, her mother held Marcie's one year old brother. The little smiled, "I love you mommy. I love you daddy."

Marcie's father lowered himself down in front of her. He had the same flaming red hair his daughter had. "Marcie you go into kindergarten and show them what being a West means."

Marcie nodded and clutched her little purple backpack tighter, "Okay daddy, I will."

Her mother laughed, "Wally, don't encourage Marcie to act like you. We need her not to get kicked out of school on the first day."

Wally laughed, "Oh calm down Artemis, Marcie knew what I met," He ruffled Marcie's curly red hair and kissed her cheek.

Marcie smiled at Wally and grabbed him around the neck and hugged him, "You and mommy will pick me up later right?" She asked.

Wally hugged Marcie back, "Yes of course sweetheart. Now go on. Kindergarten is amazing, you will love it Marcie."

Marcie pulled away from Wally and ran to Artemis. Artemis bent down to the little girl and Marcie kissed Artemis and her baby brother's cheek, "I love you mommy. I love you Parker."

Baby Parker looked at Marcie and giggled. Artemis hugged her daughter, "I'll see you later Marcie, good luck today."

Marcie nodded, "Bye-bye mommy. Bye-bye daddy."

"Bye sweetheart," Artemis said standing back up.

Wally smiled at his daughter, "Bye honey."

Marcie smiled and turned and walked towards the school, only stopping at the doors to turn and wave at her parents.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Artemis asked Wally as they watched Marcie join the crowd of kids walking into school.

"Honey," Wally said, "you worry to much. She is Marcie West, our daughter. She is part you and part me. She can do anything."

Artemis smiled, "I guess you are right and besides she has at lest one friend, Zuri."

Wally nodded, "Yep and maybe she'll make more friends."  
Artemis smiled and Parker yawned, Artemis laughed, "Poor Parker he isn't used to being up this early in the morning."

Wally looked at his son, who was starting to have a mess of blonde hair, "Parker," He said, "are you sleepy?"

Parker looked at Wally and waved his arms. Artemis laughed and handed Parker over to Wally. Parker rested his head on Wally's shoulder. Wally nudged Artemis, "Only four more years and we will have to repeat this all over again with Parker."

Artemis shook her head, "I can't believe that."

"But it's true and we both know those years are going to fly by, before we know it Marcie is going to be fifteen. And that's ten years away."

Artemis smiled, "I wonder what Parker and Marcie will be like in ten years. Like you know their personalities and are they really close siblings or do they fight with each other a lot."

Wally shrugged, "Who knows?" He looped his free arm through Artemis's arm and started back to the car, "That's ten years away. And maybe by then Marcie and Parker will have another brother or sister."

Artemis glared at Wally, "Uh no. I have a hard enough time trying to feed you. I don't need three other kids with all three having the possibility to be speeders."

Wally shrugged, "But you don't know who is going to end up like me and who isn't Artemis."

Artemis shook her head, "Still no Wally."

Wally shrugged as they reached the car, "Maybe you will change you mind in a couple of years."

Artemis unlocked the car and opened the back door. Wally stepped up and set Parker down in his car seat and buckled him. Artemis glanced back at the school, "Do you think she will be okay?"

Wally shut the back door, "She'll be fine Artemis. She is a great kid."

Artemis opened the drive side, "I know, it's just she can be shy at times."

Wally shook his head and walked around to the passenger side, He opened the door and climbed in, "And Zuri isn't shy so Zuri will make sure everyone knows everything about Marcie."

Artemis started up the car, "Okay, okay. I'll stop worrying."

Wally smiled, "Good, now when we come pick her up, I bet she will have had a great day."

Artemis backed out of the parking space, "I sure hope so."

LIDILDI

"Hi!"

Artemis jumped and spun around, "Megan!" Artemis gasped, "You just about game me a heart attack!"

M'gann smiled and hugged Artemis, "Hey Wally."

Wally smiled at M'gann, "Where's Conner?"

"Parking the car, because he says I can't fly all the time to pick up Zuri. He says some one will see me and freak out."

"They will," Conner said as he stepped up beside M'gann.

M'gann smiled at him, "Whatever you say."

Artemis looked down at her wrist, "What time does this school get out."

"Two Artemis," Wally said as he shifted Parker in his arms, "Calm down Marcie is fine it was just kindergarten."

Conner laughed, "She sounds just like M'gann. Expect M'gann cried this morning, which caused Zuri to cry."

"Hey!" M'gann cried, "She is my only child and she is growing up, it makes me sad."

Artemis smiled at M'gann, "I don't know what I am going to do when Parker is the age for school. I'll have no one to take care of around the house."

"You can take care of me!" Wally laughed.

Artemis rolled her eyes and M'gann looked at Parker, "He looks a lot like you Artemis, at lest with that mop of blonde hair."

Artemis shrugged, "I guess that's just how it worked out, you've seen Marcie right? She is totally Wally."

M'gann smiled, "Zuri has Conner's looks."

"But your personality," Conner said.

The bell rang singling the end of the school day, "Oh!" M'gann gasped as the school doors flung open, "here they come."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Zuri cried as she flung herself into M'gann's waiting arms. Marcie trailed close behind and buried herself against Artemis's shoulder.

"So?" Artemis asked as she kissed Marcie's forehead, "How was the first day."

"Tell us all about it Mar," Wally said.

Marcie looked at both her parents, "It was amazing!" She cried, "I had so much fun and me and Zuri built a sandcastle at recess, didn't we Zuri?"

Zuri looked over at Marcie, "Yep."

Artemis smiled at her daughter, "I'm glad you had fun sweetheart."

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

Artemis stood up and took Marcie's hand, "Well me better get going. See you later Megan."

M'gann smiled, "See you. Bye Marcie."

"Bye Mrs. Kent. Bye-bye Zuri."

"See you tomorrow," Zuri said.

Artemis waved to Conner and M'gann and then turned and took Wally's hand.

And together the West family walked to the car and Wally buckled Marcie and Parker in and climbed in to the car. He kissed Artemis's cheek, "I told you she would have a good day."

Artemis shrugged, "It's a mother's job to worry about her baby."

Wally laughed, "I love you Artemis."

Artemis smiled, "I love you too Wally."

And then they pulled out of the parking lot and headed home as Marcie talked more about her first day of school. It had been a good day.

The End

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! It's finished.**

** Thanks to every freaking on of you who has read this, who had reviewed it, who put in on alert, who added me to you favorite author's list, who put this story on favorite. THANK YOU. It has actually beat out my most popular story based on reviews. **

** Uh the part about what will Marcie and Parker be like in ten years is me be funny. There is actually a story about Marcie, called Marcie West, and she is fifteen and it also introduces Zatanna and Nightwing's kids and Rocket and Kaldur's kids. If you would like to read it, just go to my profile and find it. It is complete I wrote it awhile ago.**

**Uh Marcie West actually came off another Young Justice story I had wrote based during season one so here is a list of kids so if you do decide to read it you don't get confused. (Also Ruth is an original character from said story. Because I mention her a couple of timese.) **

**Artemis and Wally: Marcie-15 **

** Parker-11 **

** Norah-3  
**

** M'gann and Conner: **

** Zuri-16 **

** Ben and Will-8**

** Ike-2**

** Zatanna and Nightwing:**

** Janette-16**

** Sander-8**

** Rocket and Aqua Lad:**

** Hale-17**

** Vanessa-12**

** Farah-7**

** Okay this Author's Note is getting way too long! But thank you so much for reading this. Check out my other stories and maybe read Marcie West?! **

** Also don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at Lidi999 . Tumblr . com. **

** THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH!**

** -Lidi999 **


	26. Epilogue Three: The Future

Epilogue Three:

**Just kidding about last Epilogue being the last. I saw all you guys' comments about Ziva and the future so here.**

Xylia West hurried down the street as the wind whipped her cloak all around her. Today was a very special day. Xylia was going to find Ziva. Yes, the Ziva, Tucked in her pocket was a note, that over time had started to wrinkle and tear, from Artemis and Wally West, Xylia's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, so on grandmother and grandfather.

Xylia's one less great grandfather was Parker and one less than Parker was Parker's son Felix and then it went Felix's son and that son's son and on and so on until it reached Xylia's father named Berry West. (Named for Wally's West's uncle, even though he hadn't been a West. It was him that caused Wally to have powers which now streamed through the whole family tree of West.)

Xylia had super speed and people, who knew of the great Artemis and Wally, first told her she was lucky to be alive. "Wally West ceased for awhile you know," They would state and then they would look at her, "You know you look like someone mashed Wally's face with Artemis's face. And it was true. Xylia had a strange hair orange hair color that if was a few shades lighter it be blondish and a few shades darker would be red. Also her eyes were a dark shade of green.

But that's not the point.

Xylia had been told it was her job to go see Ziva, why her? Because she was now the age Wally had been when he has crashed in the future and her parents had decided that Xylia was the more mature twin.

Yes that's right, Xylia had a twin brother who name was, Ryder. "Wally got on Ziva's nerves and we are thanking her for letting us live. We do not need your brother to go in there and get her so upset she goes back in time and kills off Wally so she will never have to deal with your brother," Xylia's father had explained to her as he had handed her the note, "Please do not mess this up Xylia."

Xylia had rolled eyes at that statement, "Dad, we all know that I am the more serious twin and will be very respectful. You made the right choice sending me. Ryder would just mess it up."

"Not true!" Ryder had cried and then he had stuffed his face with chips.

Xylia nodded, "Good choice dad."

But anyway, Xylia hurried down the street following the instructions that had been passed down for years on where Ziva lived. Wally had once joked to Ziva about having to deal with his future generation, but Wally had told everyone that Ziva probably didn't think he would do it.

Xylia laughed to herself, Ziva was about the get the biggest shock of her life.

LIDIDLIDI

Xylia climbed the stairs to Ziva's front door and knocked on the door. From inside she could here rustling. Xylia smiled and the door opened.

Expect the person who opened the door wasn't a lady, but a man. A tall man who towered over Xylia. His dark brown eyes stared at Xylia, trying to make her out from under the cloak she wore. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Is Ziva here?" Xylia asked trying to look past the man.

The man sighed, "Ziva!" He called into the house, "Someone is here to see you!"

"Who is it?" A women's voice asked. Xylia heard footsteps and the man stepped back. A women, Ziva, who looked just as she had been described, took his place. "Hello?" She asked looking at Xylia, "Do I know you."

Xylia smiled, "I do not look at all familiar?" She pulled her cloak away from her face a little bit

Ziva frowned and then something seemed to click, "It is okay Hassan. She is a friend."

Hassan grunted and turned from the door and disappeared somewhere in the house. Ziva grabbed her cloak from the coat rank and stepped outside, "Let's go for a walk, I have been expecting you for awhile."

"Really?" Xylia asked, "I mean Wally, or Wally's stories that have been passed down made it seem like you thought he wouldn't do this."

Ziva shook her head, "I never under estimated Wally West."

Xylia shrugged as they started down the street, "From the stories that seems very much like a smart decision."

Ziva nodded, "So child what is your name?"

"Xylia West," Xylia stated.

"So you still carry his name."

Xylia nodded, "Yes I do."

"You look very much of him, but also of that women, Artemis, was her name."

"Many people tell me that."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have a twin brother, Ryder, though my father thought best not to send him because he is very much like Wally."

Ziva laughed, "And do you posses his talent?"

Xylia nodded, "Yes."

Ziva smiled, "It is amazing of how genetics work."

"It is," Xylia agreed, she looked at Ziva, "When Wally was here, his stories never say anything of a husband and I presume that man, Hassan, is that, your husband."

Ziva shook her head, "I was not yet married when Wally West was here. I had not yet met Hassan."

Xylia nodded, "Oh."

"How old are you child?"

"Twenty-one the same age that Wally was when he landed here and met you."

"So you are not a child."

"No, I am not, but my brother acts very much so."

"It takes boys longer mature, does it not?"

Xylia laughed, "My father was afraid of sending him for fear that you would jump back in time and kill Wally just so you would not have to deal with Ryder."

Ziva shook her head, "I destroyed the chamber after Wally West left, it would not matter how much I would like to kill him after meeting your brother I could not. It would take all to long to build that stupid machine again."

"Why did you not keep it? It could of become an amazing invention to the world."

Ziva shook her head, "I made it for Wally West. It would of only been good for someone who could pick up enough speed."

"Oh."

Ziva nodded, "So do you have something for me Xylia West?"

Xylia nodded and reached under her cloak and pulled out the letter which was in an envelope simply labeled; Ziva.

Ziva took it carefully from Xylia and softly opened the old envelope. She pulled out the letter and read it silently to herself. After that she reached back into the envelope and pulled out something else, "Oh my," Ziva breathed.

Xylia moved to look over Ziva's shoulder. Ziva was holding a picture and in the picture was five people, a family. "That is Wally and Artemis," Xylia said pointing to the man and women in the picture.

Ziva nodded, "The letter states that the oldest girl is named Marcie and says at the time of this picture she was at the age of fifteen."

Xylia looked at the girl who was standing beside Artemis, she had a big smile on her face and her curly red hair was pushed back from her face. She worn a pair of faded jeans and a black a white tank top.

Ziva point to the young boy who stood just in front of Wally, "The letter says this boy is Parker and he was at the age of eleven."

"That is my very, very, very, very, great grandfather," Xylia smiled.

Ziva smiled at her, "And then the letter states this little girl," She pointed to the toddler resting in Artemis's arms, "is Norah and she was at the age of three."

Xylia shook her head, "I cannot believe Wally was the one to start the fame to the West name."

"He ceased and then came back, it was a miracle at that time," Ziva laughed.

"I guess it was."

Ziva smiled at Xylia, "So we both know a lot about Wally West, but what about your parents, aunts, or uncles?"

Xylia shook her head, "The West is a big family. In my family it is my father Berry West, my brother Ryder West, and my mother Trinity West, plus myself. Though you know those two other children. Their very, very, very, very, very, you get my point, grandkids are my cousin. To many to name."

Ziva nodded, "I see. Well I am very glad Wally West got home, or I would of never got to meet you. You are a very kind girl."

Xylia smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Ziva smiled back, She looked up at the sky, "It is starting to get late. Would you like to go to dinner with me? We could talk more of your family, I find it very interesting. And maybe you can ask your bother along, I would like to meet all the West I can. And do not worry I will not strangle him if he gets on my nerves, he cannot be any worst than Wally West."

Xylia laughed, "I would not bet on it."

Ziva shrugged, "Oh well."

"But, yes, let's go have dinner. We can stop and pick up Ryder on the way. And maybe I can convince my mother to lead me some of the photo albums and I can show you are far back as our photos trace."

Ziva nodded, "Sounds very nice."

Xylia smiled, "Let us go and get Ryder. And please ignore any stupid questions he may or may not ask you. My mother swears he is a ten year old boy trapped in a twenty-one year old man's body."

Ziva laughed, "I will, do not worry so much Xylia. If I can survive being with Wally West for months I am sure I can live through one dinner with your brother."

Xylia shrugged, "Yes, you are a strong women, I have heard the stories, but I do not have money to pay for any kind of therapy you will need from my brother."

Ziva shook her head, "Okay, okay, I believe I get the point. Now stop ragging on your brother and let us go."

Xylia smiled, "Okay, let us go."

And together, the two new friends, headed off to Xylia's home to pick up her brother for dinner.

**Author's Note: You guys posted tons of comments going, "Wait what about Ziva?! What about the person who is going to talk to Ziva in the future?!" So I invented Xylia and Ryder. **

** If any of you would like to know what Ryder looks like, since I didn't say, a lot like Xylia only with short more curly hair. (Also he's a boy and she's a girl.)**

** In other news where did July go?! Almost time to go back to school and the butt load of work. **

** Okay so that's about it, enjoy this third and ****FINAL**** epilogue. (I never have written a surprise thing like this I've always had my stories done with and done met done.)**

** HAPPY TUESDAY**

** -Lidi999**


End file.
